Who Would Have Known?
by Music-Luvr1918
Summary: Bella has lived in Forks all her life. Her mother Renee left Charlie and Bella when she was born. When Bella is a junior in high school,a few new people come. She will soon find out that she has more than one secret, and how do the new kids fit in. OCC
1. This IS Me

********

Ch 1: This is Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did…. I would not be waiting for the movie like I am now.. lol

I was on my way to the first day of school, again. Thankfully this was my junior year in high school, I could not take it any more. I hated being Miss Popular. It wasn't my fault I did not want this, it just came to me, who would of known me plain old Bella would become Miss Popular.

It all started in about 8th grade when people started noticing me. I hated the attention, when I was in 7th grade I was very clumsy and I still sort of am but I have been getting better and balancing as time passed by. But people still continued to notice me despite my efforts to turn the spotlight on someone else, I still became Miss Popular. This also made it hard to keep my secret.

It wasn't my fault I was who I was, sometime I wish that I lived in a normal middle class family. But no one picks who they are born to. I was born to a highly, ultra rich family. We lived in a middle class home, and my dad even worked as a Chief Police so we could keep our cover, but being miss popular did not help the whole keeping of the secret. Well back to today I was barely parking in the student parking lot. Great time to get my new schedule for this year.

My classes were ok I had English 1st per, history 2nd, Spanish 3rd, Trig 4th , Lunch then I had Bio and finally PE. This year was going to be a long year. I met my friends right after I got my schedule. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**AN:**_** sorry this was a bit too short I'll try to get at least one more chapter in today or tomorrow. Please review. I want to know is that was good. Once again please review. **_

_**- MusicLuvr 1918 **_


	2. Introductions

**Ch 2: Introductions **

**Disclaimer: **Apparently I am not Stephenie Meyer… and if I was well……. Edward will be mine.

It has been a month since school started. And it indeed has been long. Trying to live like a Barbie was tiring, especially when that was what most of your friends thought you are. That is why I was dreading going to Forks High. It seems that there was always something I had to go. Being me was so not what I wanted to be right now. Especially when there was new rumors going though the school.

Like now the newest rumor was about the people coming to Forks high. According to the rumors they were going to be about 5 teens about the same age as me or about one year older. This was all I heard though I never really pay attention to rumors, I just get lost in a day dream or something along those lines. They were supposed to get to Forks on today and come to school this coming Monday.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mike came over and started talking to me, great, this was going to be interesting.

" Hey Bella" he said very happily.

" Oh, hey" I replied not hiding my irritation.

" So I was wondering since you were busy last week and the week before, could you maybe … go see a movie with me this weekend" could this boy not take a hint!!!

" Mike I cant…. I'm going to….. welcome the new people with my dad tomorrow" whew that was a close one, I avoided another date with Mike. I might do that though, my dad said that they needed a proper welcome and what better way to be welcome than by the chief police officer and his daughter.

" oh, ok how about on Sunday"

" Mike I cant, why don't you take Jessica, she has been eyeing you for a while" he turned around only to catch Jessica staring at him. At least I got him off my back for a while.

When I finally got home I went to my room it was about 2pm so I had about 3 hours till my dad came. I got all my homework done and I started on cooking, today was going to be a grilled chicken fettuccini. YUM!!

My dad came home around five like always, we had had dinner and then he like he had been doing all this week asked me again.

"Bells, could you go with me to meet the Cullens tomorrow, Billy doesn't want to go, and I want to give them a warm welcome to forks" I was still thinking about it but while I'm in this town might as well be a good citizen.

"Ok" I also wanted to get out of the house I didn't want Mike to make a "surprise" visit by that vile Mike Newton.

* * *

The next day my dad woke me up around 8 am and told to me to get ready we were to go visit the Cullens at around 10 and he wanted me to look presentable. Also because we had an appointment with my grandma on my dad's side on the web cam at around 9.

I was ready about 5 minutes before we were to talk to my grandma she was in charge of the business my dad owned. The meeting went smoothly. She once again scolded my father for not reveling his true identity but in his defense he wanted me to live a normal childhood not surrounded by cameras.

We arrived at the Cullen's house around 10 like we were supposed to be. It was obvious they were expecting us, my dad must of called them before we left, it looked to clean and the moving truck was almost empty. They must have been stressing getting everything ready for our arrival.

There was nobody outside so we decided to ring the doorbell, after about what seemed 2 seconds someone opened the door. She was about 4' 9" had short spiky hair, golden eyes and looked like a runway model, or like a airbrushed picture of an angle, unlike anyone that I have ever seen before. She looked at my dad and then at me, and immediately smiled the biggest smile in the world. She invited us in and we meet the rest of her family. They all looked the same yet different. There were four guys and three girls sitting down and they all had the same gold eyes, but they had different characteristics. Everybody physical appearance was different, as if they weren't related like I assumed they were but that did not explain the same golden eyes everybody had.

" Hello, Chief Swan and welcome to our new home, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is My wife Esme Cullen" I was shocked at him being the Father I though they were all the children. He looked so young.

" Hi" my father said obviously he was in shock to but unlike me he was no good at hiding his feelings " As you know I'm Chief Swan, and this is my daughter Isabella"

" Nice to meet you, Chief Swan and you too Isabella, these are my children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward"

After a while my dad and Dr Cullen were talking and Charlie was explaining the many things that came with Forks, Washington. After a little while of discussion I found out that the Cullen children were adopted. That came as a relief. To skip though the boring parts I eventually found myself talking to Alice. We excused ourselves and went to her room so we could talk more. Her siblings also came although they did little talking.

We spent almost all of the afternoon talking about school and random things like shopping we even talked about mythological things she even asked me what I thought about things like that. I told her the truth that I was amazed by the supernatural and sort of wished that some of the things were true like vampires and thing of that nature. She was supper happy after that conversation, I was amazed at how so much energy could be packed in to such a little person. It was about 12 pm when my father called me so we could leave. I exchanged numbers with Alice and was on my way back home.

* * *

Sunday was wasted cleaning and reading then at about 12 am I got a txt message from Alice!! At 12 am did she not sleep or something.

_Hey Bella you awk??? - Alice_

_I am now! do you know what time it is?? dnt you sleep?? - Bella_

_Opps srry I forgot what time it was.. Well n e ways do you think you could show us around the skool 2morrw - Alice_

_Ok you should really get some sleep Alice you going to need it - Bella_

_Oooo Bella you have a lot to learn I hardly need sleep.. Lol .. Ok nighty- night Bells - alice_

What was that supposed to mean, oh well it was probably a joke.. At least I hope it was a joke.

**An: Srry this was also a bit to clear things up… yes the Cullens are Vampires and yes Bella will eventually find out. Why do you think Alice keeps hinting at these things. Also the Cullens want to appear human so they are acting like they have never been to Forks before. By the way the characters are going to be a little OCC so yea. If any more ?'s pm me or write it in a review… thnx…plz tell me if it was good … and plz review. Just to let you know ill try to update every day. If possible.**

_**- **_**Music-Luvr1918**


	3. Here Goes Nothing

**Ch 3: Here Goes Nothing **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing connected to the Twilight copy rights….. I wash I did..

I woke up 30 minutes earlier that I usually did no thanks to Alice. She texted me at least 10 times before I was originally supposed to wake up. I got ready to go to school and finally text her back.

_What Alice - Bella_

_Finally you txt back, I was a little worried.. Lol - Alice_

_Well I'm awake now, what do you want - Bella_

_Well, I was wondering if me and my family could meet you in front of you house and we fallow you in our car so you could show us the way to the skool -Alice_

_Ok meet me at my house you probably know were I live.. be here at around 8 school starts at 8:30 k - Bella_

_K!!!!! c u there - Alice _

It was around 7:30 so I still had about 30 minutes before they were to arrive. I made my breakfast, ate it and washed my dishes. I was ready just in time because next thing I knew I heard honking out side my door. I got my backpack and off I was to another dreadful day of school.

* * *

We arrived at school, thankfully 20 minutes before the bell so we had time to get their schedules. Rosalie was a senior this year along with Emmett, and Jasper so I had no classes with them. I had some shared classes with Alice and Edward I had Alice for English and P.E, I also had her brother Edward for Biology. Today was going to be interesting.

" Are you excited for today" Alice said with her eyes gleaming like a child on Christmas morning.

"Not really" I replied

" Aww why, aren't you excited for today" either she was kidding around or she knew something was about to happen.

"Err… because…." just then I was stopped by a very snobby blond, who was no other that Lauren.

" Hey Bella, who are these…….. people" she sneered. This girl continuously got on my nerves but I could not get rid of her. But I answered her anyway.

" they are the Cullens, do you have a problem with that"

"Yes" she sneered and an a very nasal voice said " You can't hang out with them" this girl got more and more on my nerves every day!

" AND WHY NOT" this time it was Rosalie who told, but more like shouted at her

" Have you not heard" then Lauren mumbled "god theses people are so stupid"

"Lauren, just leave or your no longer going to sit at our table, and if you don't believe me, well just try me" I said with as much venom as I could muster.

" Fine, bye Bella. See you at lunch, if you not with those losers I mean"

Finally I got rid of her. I thought she was never going to leave me. Maybe getting rid or her wont be that hard. But I wont I'll just have to find a way to leave that group.

"So Bella, what did that Lauren mean by 'haven't you heard,' and why dose she care so much about sitting at you table."

It was at that point that I could no longer keep this from them I had to tell them about what I am considered at school. I told them and was surprised when they accepted it. They even knew that getting me out would be hard. They also knew that it will be difficult for me to be friends with them at school and they also understood that. But they still wanted to be my friends, this was going to be a bit complicated.

* * *

Most of the morning was very dull. And I was dreading going to lunch, in fear of what will happen. But no matter what I was going to sit with the Cullens today. I was still worried about what some of the people say about the Cullens. The only person I really trusted that sat with me at "The Table" was Angela, she was the only one that hated being popular as much as I hated it but we never really had the guts to get rid or them. That is until I met the Cullens.

At lunch I ended up sitting with the Cullens at I was so worried I didn't eat. Not that I ate much anyway. As soon as lunch was over Edward and I went to Biology. And that is where I noticed that he was very beautiful. He had gorges golden eyes, bronze hair, and he was a little paler than me, the list is endless. I cant believe I never noticed how good looking he was, how stupid of me.

When we got to class everybody was staring at me like I committed some kind of crime. I sat down after Edward got his slip signed he sat at the only seat that was open, the one next to me, and I was ecstatic. Today we were supposed to sort out the slides in to the correct phases of Mitosis. I took this as an opportunity to show off to Edward so he could notice me. I looked at the first slide and automatically knew what that was, Anaphase, he requested to see the microscope so I let him the moment our skin touched it was like a spark of electricity when though what seemed both of us because we were both frozen in the same position then what he said next came as a surprise.

" Bella are you cold"

" No why?"

"Because are a few degrees colder than the average person"

"O, according to my dad that has been going on since like 7th grade."

" oh, ok" he seemed a bit confused while he said this but I just let it go.

The rest of the lab was done in less that 20 minutes. Then Mr. Banner came.

" Isabella don't you think Edward would of like to look though the microscope too"

" Actually he identified 3 of the 4"

"Were you in AP classes in Alaska?"

"yes "

"o, ok then it's a good thing you guys are partners then"

"So is Mr. Banner always do rude to his 'smart' students" Edward asked, he was amused by the look on his face.

"Sometimes when he finds out you might know more then he might, he refuses to think that a student might be smarter than him, he probably thinks we cheated." I was almost always right.

"You know, your probably right" did I imagine the smirk he just gave me.

The rest of the class was spent talking with Edward, and I found myself falling for him. About 10 minutes before the bell rang Mr. Banner when over the slides that we were able to see with no difficulty.

* * *

I went to PE and since we were going to play a new game tomorrow we all got to sit out. Yay no PE today. After school the Cullens and I decided to go to their house . I told them that I'd love to, but I needed to talk to Charlie first. I called him and he let me go he just told me to get home before 10 pm.

We all arrived at their house around 3:30 because we stopped at the store so we could get some snacks so we could be able to do our homework with no interruptions. Once we all got to their house we went directly to their dinning area. The homework we had was not that hard, so finished around 4 eventually Emmett and Rose left. Then Alice, Jasper, Edward and I went to Alice's room. We watched a movie and then Esme came in and said that the dinner was ready. Jasper and Alice said that they were not hungry so Edward and I left to eat in the island in the kitchen alone, because according to Esme everyone else already ate all that was left were us. So we were on our way to eat. When we got there Esme asked what me what I wanted to drink I looked over at Edwards cup and asked for the same thing he had. She smiled and went to the fridge and came in with fruit punch (**An: Edward is not really drinking fruit punch… lol) **good I thought it was going to be something else, something nasty.

The food was amazing nut I only ate about half I wasn't really hungry. After dinner, Alice came and asked if I could go to her room with her, so I went and there before me stood Rosalie and in the back of her looked like a manicure station. I ended up with a manicure, pedicure and a makeover. By the end of all my eyes were red because of all the plucking. I stayed in the room for about an hour so no one would see my red eyes. We watched a movie and then Alice came out with a question that caught me off guard.

"Bella do you have a boyfriend" I was shocked that she would asked something like that

" No, why"

"I heard Mike saying that he was going out with you this weekend"

"Please don't pay attention to Mike, he is delusional, I have rejected him about 5 times already"

" Oh, ok" after that she seemed super happy and we started talking again about random subjects.

I left the Cullen house around 9:30 and got home 20 minutes later. Then I read until I fell asleep.

**AN: I am soooooooooo sorry I had a very busy week and I had no time to update again.. o and i deleted this chap but put it back on im sorry. i know it was short and plz review.**


	4. Some of the Truth

**Ch 4: Some of the Truth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….thats too bad or lse i would have the movie with me at all times**

The next day was worse than the first day. This time I was forced to sit at "The table". I shudder at the memory that happened only a few moments ago, in lunch.

**Flashback:**

_The bell rang for lunch so I quickly got out of my seat to find Alice. But instead I was surrounded by my other friends._

"_OK Bella fun's over Bella, your sitting with us today" Lauren said_

"_Ok but, can the Cullens sit with us?" I replied_

"_ok, I guess if you like those losers" she smirked_

_As soon as I got my lunch I sat next to Jessica and then she started talking about the trip to the beach. I dazed out like always and then I saw the Cullens come in to the cafeteria._

"_Hey, Alice there is some room for you guys over here" I said, and she started coming close to the table. But then Lauren was being herself, again._

" _Oh hey Alice" she said in a very nasal voice "sorry but there is…. no room in this table for you" _

_As soon as this happened Alice's fell a little, but her face looked like she knew this would happen I finally got the courage to stand up to Lauren again and said "yes there is there is room over here, on the other side of me"_

"_no there's not" and she eyed a few people and the scooted over so there seemed to be no more room at the end of the table. _

_I gave Alice that said am sorry and she returned a look that said that is was ok. I was depressed the rest of the lunch period._

**End of Flash back**

I was currently in Biology waiting for Edward. I deiced to get out of lunch as soon as the bell rang so I came to the class a little earlier than usual. Seeing how the longer I sat at the table the more depressed I felt.

Edward came in about 10 seconds before the bell rang. He seemed a bit confused and pained.

"Edward what's wrong" I asked

" Its nothing that you have control of Bella" he said a little sad.

"Could I at least try to help"

"Ok, I just have a question for you that's all, Bella why didn't you come and sit with us I noticed that you were really depressed, and so was most of our table."

"Oh so that's what you sad about"

"well sort of, could you just answer it please"

"Ok if you didn't notice I tried to get away from them but they kept on talking to me as if to stop me from going to your table, and you right I was sort of depressed I always hated sitting with them." I answered truthfully

"well when you put it that way, I'm a little happier now" he joked

We had the rest of the period to study for the mitosis test that we were going to have the next day. We decided to study, but we both knew the book practically word for word so we just deiced to talk about random things. We would talk about science when Mr. Banner came over.

P.E went almost the same with Alice except I had to play Basketball, at least I didn't hurt many people this time.

* * *

The rest of the week went as roughly as the day before, the days I didn't get out of class in time to meet with the Cullens I was force to sit at "The Table".

After school on Friday I went to my house so I could drop off my car and get my bag, I was spending the weekend at the Cullen's house since Charlie was going on an all weekend fishing trip with Billy.

We arrived around at 5pm because we went to the grocery store . For some reason every time I went to their house we usually always went the store to get food.

After we put away the groceries Alice, Rose and I went to Alice's room, she started planning a shopping spree just thinking about it made me shudder. I wasn't ready for them to know the truth about me and my father. So shopping was not the best idea as of right now. But I could always just use one of my cards and be extra careful on what I am spending my money on. And if it all works there would be no need to worry. Yes I had the perfect plan.

"Bella, what are you thinking about" Rose said

"Oh nothing, just about how my father was doing on his fishing trio down in La Push"

"oh I'm sure he is ok"

The rest of the night we watched TV, painted our nails, and I was forced to once again get a manicure and pedicure. We did not go to sleep till about 5 am when I, finally got tired.

I woke up around 10 am and when I did I regretted it I found Alice just sitting there waiting for me to wake up. Once she saw my eyes open she gave me my clothes and send me toward the bathroom. I was ready to go in about 30 minutes and then I ate breakfast they all claimed that the had already ate while I was asleep.

We were ready to go at 11 and at the rate that Alice drove we were at the mall by 11:30. Everyone decided to go , well all except Carlisle and Esme. We all decided to split up in groups of two. Rose was with Alice, and Emmett with Jasper, and I was practically forced to be with Edward, and I loved it.

He was being a gentleman and let me go to any store I wanted before going to the stores that he wanted to go to. I decided to go buy a new jacket that was all I really needed, so I just shopped around and found 3 really cute sweaters, that looked good for the rainy weather. I got them all one in red, gray and white. The total was about $100 and I just paid after arguing with Edward that it was ok, that I could pay for it myself.

After about a few more stores that I didn't buy anything at we finally went to a store that he wanted to go to. It was a sporting goods store there he bought a few camping supplies and some sporting equipment. After all that he texted Alice and told her to meet us at the book and music store that was close to the mall. There I got three books that were all my favorites and Edward got some CD's. We were both reading or at least I was, when my stomach started to growl. It was a super loud growl too. So once again Edward called Alice and told her to meet us at the Italian Restaurant that was about 2 miles away from the Mall.

I wasn't really paying attention to what was on the menu, so when the waiter came again to ask for what I wanted I just asked for the first thing that was on the menu Mushroom Ravioli.

"so what do you think you got on that test in Biology" he asked probably trying to make small talk.

"probably a B, I think. How about you"

"I think I got an a, and you did to"

"well lets hope, so you know where your siblings are at I haven't seen them since the left us at the mall."

"well Alice probably got caught up shopping again, I wont be surprised if she bought the whole store"

"wow she goes that out, we should take her to rehab" I joked and them I heard his musical laugh or in this case giggle

I was enjoying my time with Edward that I lost track of time. I checked my phone surely Alice would have been done shopping already it was about 3pm we have been at the mall for about 4 hours.

"Hey Edward do you think Alice forgot about us"

"maybe, I could always call her of text her or do you want to"

"I'll do it"

_Hey Al where r u - Bella_

_O.. nowhere so did you enjoy your time with Edward - Alice_

_It was ok … where are you - Bella_

_I'm at the mall with Jasper - Alice_

_JASPER?? Weren't you with rose- Bella_

_Oh right well now I'm with all of them meet us in the car Edwards got an extra set of keys -Alice_

_k c u there -Bella_

I told Edward to take us to the car, and I put my sweaters and books away in the trunk and waited for Alice to come and put her things away along with Rose.

"hey Bella, did you have a good time" Edward asked kind of nervously

"Yea I had a really great time" I replied truthfully.

" Do you think that we could go out some other time you know on a real date no one were we are force to be together, not that in complaining."

"Sure why not" I said. I was probably smiling like an idiot. My face was starting to hurt.

"Ok how about tomorrow"

"Ok I just have to tell Alice" I said I was so happy me go on a date with EDWARD CULLEN. Today was the best day of my life.

"Tell Me what Bella" Alice said. Great why didn't I notice her before. I turned crimson. And ignored her.

The trip was short and during that short time I had to figure out how to get out of Alice's interrogating questions. I quickly texted Edward and asked him for help and he said that he will deal with his sister that I should just go up to his room.

When we got to the Cullen hose I went straight to Edwards room and ignored Alice's constant calls and yells. When I got to Edwards room I was surprised at the amount of CD's that were in here. I got closer so I can look at them and there were so many I wonder why he got the other CD's at the mall for when he had all these.

"Bella, what are you doing" his musical voice startled me a little

"oh nothing just looking at you huge music collection, can I ask you a quick question"

"Sure, what is it you could ask me anything"

"why did you buy those CD's in the mall if you have all these" I couldn't help but smile a little when I asked this.

"because Bella, some I didn't have and some of them are scratched"

"Oh, that explains some of it" I added sarcastically

"Bella, I brought your things with me do you want me to put them in Alice's room" I got scared the moment I heard the name Alice I guess he sensed that and then said "ok never mind if you want you can sleep here tonight with me then" I was happy when he said this I wanted to jump up and down.

The rest of the time me and Edward got a little time to bond and pretty soon it was time to go to sleep, well according to him. I wasn't even tired it was barely 10pm but I guess he actually gets sleep unlike his crazy sisters.

I ended up sleeping on his bed and he was sleeping on the floor.

But when I woke up I found him laying next to me, I was startled but happy to know that he was that comfortable with me. When he found out that I was awake he smiled.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I blushed at his words " have a good night sleep"

"Actually I did" he smiled at my words

"Good, lets go get you breakfast"

He took me to the kitchen where the breakfast smell was coming from. That is where I noticed that none of the Cullens were home. I decided to ask and I found out that they had gone camping for the rest of the weekend. I felt sorry for him missing out on the activities that his family had planed but he assured me that he would rather spend time with me and I blushed at his comment.

"Edward if Esme is not here them who cooked the food" I asked truly confused

"I did of course, what would make you think otherwise, love" I once again blushed at his words.

"No reason I didn't know you could cook so well"

"there is a lot you don't know about me" he joked

After I ate breakfast I went to Alice's room and got ready. After I was ready Edward was on the living room couch sitting there waiting for me.

"Bella I need to tell you something"

"Ok what do you want to talk about"

"Just listen to me and don't freak out please"

"Ok. But why would I freak out, never mind just please tell me you beginning to creep me out a bit" his face was a little to serious than usual.

"Ok but you promised, Bella I really like you" he like me!! "No I don't like you I'm in love with you please do not freak out I know I have only known you for a little while but please just tell me how you feel and don't lie please" wow I was shocked at his words if only he knew that I felt the exact same way, ever since I starting to get to know him.

"Edward, I don't know how to say this but-" his face fell a little "- but I think I love you too" when I said this his face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Ok Bella but there is one more thing I have to tell you" and what he was about to say I would be shocked that that ever came out of his mouth

**AN: ****If you havent noticed by now I might not be able to update every day.. Srry. But ill try my hardest to update every other day. Well here is the 4****th ****chapter to this and who has seen the movie Twilight. I thought it was good but they skipped a lot of parts... o well. Plz review. Oh and thanks for those of you who added me to you story alerts.**

**-Musicluvr1918 **


	5. Secrets

**Ch 5: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight. : ( (oh and the summary changed to fit the story)**

Secrets. That was all that any one had every one has secrets so why dose finding out this secret have an influence on how I feel about the Cullens. Maybe it has to do with the fact that they are the way they are. Right now I feel really stupid for what I did. I was in Edwards room the only place I had to go to after I found out. I knew I had to come out sometime but not any time soon but the more I sit here thinking the more stupid I feel.

I was shocked to find out that the Cullens were not human, this explained a lot of things but I still felt so stupid for just running up here after I found this out. I ran but I wasn't scared for my life but because he trusted me to tell me his secrets, and I was too much of a chicken to tell him mine. The look on his face when I ran was pure torture. He looked as if he had been heartbroken. I really felt sorry for him. I decided to just go out and talk to him before the Cullens came back from their camping trip.

I was on my way down stairs, from Edwards room, to the living room only to find Edward in the exact same position I left him in, only now he looked really heart broken. I had been in his room for about 15 minutes.

" Edward" I called and no response he was as still as ever. " Edward" I repeated a little louder shaking him at the same time. He looked at me with what seemed like was regret in his eyes. I felt like crying he must of sensed is or something because then he just hugged me.

"Edward" I said while tears were threatening to spill over "I'm sorry for running away, I wasn't afraid of you, that was not why I ran"

"Then why Bella, can you please tell me why" he sounded really sad while he said this

"Well, the truth is that I was really shocked to find out this news, to find out that the person I'm love with was a vampire. But the main reason was because you can trust me with the biggest secret in the world but, I couldn't tell you mine"

"Bella its ok you can tell me when you are ready, you do not have to tell me any time soon. Just tell me when you are ready to tell me, the reason I told you was because I couldn't live with myself if you didn't know the truth about me" If I didn't regret not telling him a while ago I sure as hell did now. Hearing the truth of his words made me only ant to tell him even more. Even if it did sort of defy my father.

"Edward I have to tell you now, the reason me and my dad live in Forks is because it's the smallest town we could find where people are not nosey, well the truth is that my dad is this owner of this business called um… 'Bella Jewels', you've heard of it right" I felt him nod his head " and you know how that is like a multi-Billion dollar company… well if you put A and B together… do you see what I am trying to say here" when I finally lifted my heard to see his face his face was in minor shock.

" Edward?" I asked unsure of what he was going to say

He finally answered after what seemed like forever. "well that explains why you wouldn't let me pay for those sweaters and books" he joked

After our long talk about our secrets I found out that his family also had a lot of money and that he could read minds, except mine. I also found out may other things about the Cullens that I never thought I would never know.

In the afternoon he once again cooked food for me but this time I joked around stating that I didn't know vampires could cook, he found it funny and replied by saying that only the really cute one's for their special girlfriend. I ate dinner and we waited for Alice to come home no doubt she already saw this. According to Edward she has what you call visions or premonitions. What ever they were, they were usually always right.

* * *

The net day I woke up in Edwards arms once again. I loved sleeping in his arms next to him. I felt very safe. Who would feel safe with him? By my good mood was ruined when I heard Alice banging on the door yelling Edward to let her come in.

"I know you in there Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I know you are awake because you don't sleep dug! And Isabella Marie Swan… soon to be Cullen" I of course Blushed at her words " I also know you are awake so quit ignoring me and open this door or it is going down, I am going to give you 10 seconds 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3.." I automatically ran to Edward bathroom while he opened the door for that annoying little pixy. " Its about time you open gosh, you take forever to get up. Bella hurry up and get out of the bathroom and go eat breakfast were going somewhere"

"Where is that somewhere at?" I asked. Please don't let it be Bella Barbie dress up tome.. No Dress up, no Dress up I chanted in my head.

" well Bella if you really must know we are going to you house to take a look at you closet then we are going to go shopping" great she's going to take me shopping this was going to be pure torture.

* * *

We eventually made it to by house and Alice was at first disappointed to see my closet was really small, but I just laughed and pushed a button on a remote control that I had. And that reveled a secret door which lead to the basement which had the rest of my closet.

" Now this is more like it" she said "Ew Bella we have to get rid of half of this clothes. I cant wait to go shopping for new clothes. I guarantee that you will look beautiful in every thing that I pick out, now 'Lets go SHOPPING'" she said the last part in a said sing-song voice.

After we had left my house we went to the mall. Great, let the torture begin. I was dragged in to store after store and the worst part was that I was not aloud to spend a cent of my money every time I would try to she would all but bite my head off. So by the 9th store I had my cards confiscated by Alice. She claimed that Edward had to her not to let me spend a dime, I would have to talk to him about that later.

Three hours and many stores later, we were finally on our way to my house so I could put my clothes away. I stayed in my room listening to music on my bed while I let Alice in my closet by her self. I hope I do not regret this decision. I was disturbed from my music when I felt a small weight change on my bed. I opened my eyes to see Alice sitting there. Once my eyes were open she grabbed my hand and took me to my closet. Thank god she didn't change anything in my small closet. But when I came in to my real closet I was shocked by the amount of change that was in there.

What used to be a very unorganized closet was now organized in types of clothes, pants with pants, shirts with shirts, dresses with dresses and so on. They were also colored coded. But I noticed that some clothes were in the trash I confronted her about it and all she said was that they were only popular last season and that I should move on. I was so going to hurt that little pixie.

"Oh relax Bella, you know you like it, there is no need to thank me yet but you will eventually. Just wait" she smiled mischievously. Like that will ever happened. I wish that there was school today that was Alice would have never gotten in to my closet. But I was also happy because I got to wake up in Edwards arms. Something that I wish I could do everyday. But I couldn't tonight I had to go to school tomorrow and Charlie would never let Edward sleep over.

We eventually go out of my closet and right on time too. Charlie did not know the Cullens had known our secret yet so Alice was no supposed to know about my enormous closet, or anything else for that matter. As soon as Charlie came he started calling for me.

"Bella are you home yet?" he said yawning. I'm guessing he was tired.

"Yea, I'm in my room with Alice, you remember her right?"

"oh right one of the Cullens, hi Alice"

"Hi, Chief Swan its nice to see you again" and with that we left back to my room where we came from. Eventually Alice left and I was all alone for the rest of the night. How fun I just decided to read, until I heard a noise from out side my window. I looked at it and I saw my Edward. When he saw that I saw him he opened it and let himself in. I was exacted that he wanted to spend his time with me So instead of reading, like I intended to do, we where planning out how to Charlie that I boyfriend without him freaking out. I know he would he was worried that someone would eventually find out and we would have to move with my grandma.

After some more talking I eventually fell asleep in Edwards arms. When I woke up he was once again here and I was so happy. I went to the bathroom and got ready for another day of school. I wished that this thing would go on forever and ever. And it did sort of well for a few weeks until winter vacation. That's right Edward and I were officially together for about 3 months. Although I still get trouble from my old friends I didn't care. Now I am no longer the most popular girl in school, thankfully Lauren is. But she make it her life mission to make sure my school life is a living hell. I knew I didn't deserve that but It was worth it in order to hang worth it in order to hang with the Cullens.

* * *

Charlie did not yet know about me and Edward but today was the day I promised Edward I'd tell him. Great this was going to be a lot of fun… not. When he came home from work he was going to get the big news. Just then I heard the door slam great did time had to pass so fast today.

"Bells I'm home" great why ruin his happy mood.

"dad I have to tell you something" o great he looked worried

"what is it Bells" great he was worried

"Well you remember the Cullens right" it took him a while but he eventually nodded " Well you remember Edward right" he nodded again

"Well there is no easy way to say this but, well he is sort of my boyfriend" the look of his face was priceless I could tell he was sort of getting angry. He was turning red after all but not from embarrassment like me but from Anger. Great here comes the big lecture. But that is not what came out of his mouth something that I was surprised he would ever say came out instead.

"That's great Bells, I'm so happy for you, but can you keep our secret a secret till you know he is the one. Please Bella" that wasn't that bad now I am happy I got this over with there was no more need to keep Edward from coming over now I could talk to him all day long. It was also a relief to tell that to my dad. Now there was no more secrets, well sort of. But, I would never tell what the Cullens were to a single soul.

"Oh, thank you dad"

"So, when do I get to meet him" just then I got a text message from Alice saying that we should come over for dinner today. I knew she would see this coming no wonder she was happy today. Grr damn little pixie.

"Uh.. Today we were invited to eat at the Cullens hose so you could meet Edward over dinner" this was going to be interesting seeing how the Cullens don't eat. I was also wondering if Rose and Emmett could keep their hands off of each other, because ever they found out I knew about there family they had no problem making out anywhere in the house even when I was watching TV with Edward. It got disturbing sometimes.

"oh ok so how long have you two been going out" he gave me a questionable look. I smiled but answered

"Oh, about 3 months"

" And you are barely telling me this now" I blushed " well at least it now that never I guess"

"ok then time to get ready for dinner with the Cullens, bye dad and start getting ready"

**An:**** Ok I'm going to write the dinner scene whenever I have time. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time I was sick and on top of that I had writers block. I'll try to update by Wednesday. Once again sorry for the shortness. Oh and I'll try to update pics by Wednesday to.. Well g2g bye **


	6. Dinner

**Ch 6: Dinner **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight…. No matter how much I want to, I can't.**

There was about 15 minutes left till we were supposed to be at the Cullen's house, and if I was late Alice was sure to take my head. So I was stressing to make sure that Charlie was ready and dressed good enough for Alice standards. When he came out of the room for what seemed the hundredth time, I was semi-shocked. It took him about 10 tries to finally look right, well for me hopefully for Alice as well.

We were finally at the Cullen House, on time I might add. I knew Alice would be happy about that. She was such a perfectionist. As soon as I stepped in to the house I smelled the warm aroma of mushroom ravioli.

"Hope you like it Bella" Edward said while coming up behind up behind me and hugging me tightly, he let go as soon he my dad. The he grabbed my hand and took us to the living room. There he told us to sit while Esme finished in the kitchen.

"Bella could you help me and Esm.. I mean my mom in the kitchen" Alice yelled at me from the kitchen. I got up excused my self from the living room and went to the kitchen to see what the needed me for. I was shocked to see Alice, Rose, and Esme all stressed out.

"Hey Bella could you please try this, this, this and this to see if it is edible" the pointed out the ravioli, salad, he rolls, and the drinks the were in the bottles" I had laugh at that. I was laughing so hard that I I could hardly breath.

"I'm pretty sure the sodas are good unless Emmett touched them, and let me try the food I'm not good at looking to see if food is edible" the gave me two forks I tried the Ravioli "it taste amazing, who made it" Rose and Alice pointed at Esme. I tried the salad which I was pretty sure was good "this is good it just needs to be rinsed out, other than that its good, and the rolls are also edible, so yea they are all edible" then I saw their disgusted faces "well edible for me and Charlie at least"

Once I knew I was not needed in the kitchen any more I went back to the living room, only to find Emmett sitting next to my dad, my dad looked like he was frightened but he tried his best not to show it, but Emmett did not notice until he saw me. Then he looked at my dad then too me.

"Hey BELLA" he boomed "I was just having a pleasant conversation with your dad"

"Hey Emmett, I noticed but who was doing all the talking, certainly not my dad. You know you should learn some manners." I said trying to discipline him, but he knew as well as I, that I was just joking.

He decided to play along "I do know manners, ask him, I was being polite"

"if I ask him and he says your not you are not getting dessert"

"fine! BELLA! I'm sorry for being rude and not letting you talk in our conversation, do you forgive me Chief Swan"

"y.. ye.. Yes," he seemed shocked that I pulled that off. But of course he didn't know that I was playing with Emmett.

"DINNER IS READYYYYYY" Alice yelled from the kitchen, or dinning room. When I got up and looked around I noticed that Edward was not with us no wonder Emmett was here.

When we came in to the dinning room and in the table there was 9 plates great how was I going to be able to eat and not laugh at the same time while watching them eat human food. This was going to be good. I sat down with Charlie on one side of me and an empty seat next to me so I could make sure that Edward was going to be sitting next to me. Charlie looked at his food hungrily but we had to wait for the rest of the Cullens to sit with us. We finally all sat down and everyone started eating. Charlie was so in to his food that he didn't notice the Cullens trying to eat their food with out puking. I told them in a low whisper, that only they would be able to hear, that they could just put their food in their napkins and that Charlie was not paying attention. They did as I told them and that saved me from laughing for a while.

Once we were all done with our dinner. And finished talking Edward decided to play the piano that was in the dinning area. He played the most beautiful song in the world.

"Well done Edward" I was surprised my dad did not call him something like 'Edwin' "who is the composer that was the a beautiful song" wow I didn't know my dad liked this kind of music.

"Actually Chief Swan, I am the composer, it was inspired by you daughter Bella" then he turned to me "I made it just for you," I blushed a little, then he faced my dad " Its called Bella's Lullaby, sir"

"Well that's just, wow," he was speechless I could tell " Bella, wow, that's, wow" before h could say anything that was sure to embarrass me or him I said "thank you Edward that you so much, I love it" the whole family smiled at me and Edward and we were off in to another Deep conversation.

My dad and I got home around 10pm.

"Bells I didn't know that Esme could cook so well, and Edward what a sweet boy, he wrote you a song, inspired by you, that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard of anybody doing" wow he was usually not that open about his feelings but might as well end this day weird as well. " I mean nobody dose that for anybody anymore, wow Bells you finally found an old soul like yourself"

"So do you approve of the Cullens dad, approve of Edward"

"The Cullens are a nice family, and as far as Edward is concerned of course I approve of him, just don't do stupid mistakes, please"

"ok dad I promise"

"oh and speaking of the Cullens, is that Emmett fellow, is he kind of slow in the brain area, you know a little mental" he asked truly confused

"Emmett dad is a very smart person how he acts around me and his family is totally different from how he acts at school, he is usually a very polite person, I don't know what got in to him today" I said Charlie looked at me as if I were crazy, nodded and went to his room probably to get ready for bed.

If only Emmett could act s little more mature when my dad was around. I giggled my way to my room, got my pj's and toiletries, then I went to my bathroom, showered and got ready for bed.

When I got to my room I froze, their was something on my bed. I slowly got closer, but whatever it was, was under the covers. I crept even closer and took the covers off and I saw that it was just Edward.

"that was not funny I was worried there for a second" I joked around, well half joked at least.

"Oh common you knew it was me, who else would come in to your hose with out you are you dad noticing, not me." He smirked "o and Bella no one else sleeps here but you and occasionally me"

"I guess you are right no one else can do all that and still be you, my one and only you" I blushed as I said this.

"no I guess not because" he started to hum then he sang " you're my dream come true, my one and only you" (AN: I think the song is called "only you"). then after that he just hummed the song until I fell asleep in his arms, like always.

**AN:**** Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. It was a very hectic 2 weeks. First I got sick, then my dad got surgery and to top of my stress finals continued the next week. But now I'm on my break so I'll try to update more often. Well g2g and thanks to the people who added me to their alert list. Hope you like this chap and sorry it's short.**


	7. Surprises

**Ch 7: Surprises**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**( I sped up time so I could get the story started… lol pics are up)**

Summer had just begun thank god too I was going a little crazy with school issues, I now had a whole summer to spend with Edward, my dad, and the Cullens. I had convinced my dad to let me spend a week at the Cullen house while he went fishing. He wasn't too happy about that because Edward would be there but other than that he let me go, as long as I called him every day to check up on him. I was dreading calling him today because I knew he would be with Billy. What if he didn't answer? What if Billy answers again?

_**(Flashback)**_

_I was about to call Charlie great why did he make me promise to check up on him. Did he not trust the Cullens? Its not like we could do anything bad and get away with it right?_

"_Hello" a familiar voice answered my dad's phone but I couldn't put a name on it. _

"_who is this" I asked confused. Why would any body answer my DAD's cell phone. _

" _This is Billy, are you alright did those leac.. I mean, why are you calling are you hurt" OMG he is so rude, its ok that they are vampires but I would not go as far as calling them leaches, not even the Cullens talked bad about them, and they hated them too._

_I decided to play dumb I didn't want him to find out that I knew, I was not supposed to know. "Leaches? What do you mean?"_

"_Uhhhh, noth… nothing….. Bel.. Bella , so why are you calling this early" I checked the time it was 9 am that was not early. "did anything happen" he asked suspiciously._

"_Nothing happened, and it is not that early, but if it counts Emmett did scare me in the morning" _

"_I knew those leaches could not keep their cool" I heard Billy mumble. "really what did that blo.,. I mean he do" _

_I had to suppress a giggle the Cullens had a little bit of angler and amusement in their eyes. _

"_He turned the volume all the way up on his guitar hero game and woke me up, but that is all, could I please speak to my dad" _

"_I'm sorry he cant come the phone right now, I'll just tell him you safe and that you called, any thing else you want to tell me" _

"_Nope, just that bye Billy" I said with fake cheerfulness. Then I hung up_

_**(End of flashback)**_

I decided to just call him later when I know that he was going to answer. For now I just had to get ready for another day in the Cullen house. But before I could get up and off of bed I was greeted by the best smile in the whole world, Edward's.

"Hi, beautiful, how are you felling today. Ready for another day of Bella Barbie time and god knows what else." he smiled obviously amused by when my face fell at the mentioning of Bella Barbie time.

"I'm ready to spend the day with you, not with Alice" she was probably listening so.. "Alice, if you are listening no Bella Barbie today, 3 days is enough torture to last this week" I heard Edwards musical laugh next to me, and I thought I heard Alice giggle somewhere in the house.

"What's so funny mister, I could always go to the rez with Charlie you know" at that he frowned a little I could not help but laugh. "I was kidding I'd rather spend the day here, that to go over there, duh."

"So what do you want to do today"

"uh before we think of anything I need a human moment" he chuckled at that and carried me to his bathroom, set me down and left the room closing the door behind him.

I got ready as quickly as possible and when I got out Edward was waiting for me on his bed changed and ready to go. We went to the kitchen so I could eat something and I chose my favorite, pop tarts. I couldn't help but notice the look that Edward gave my food, I just stuck out my tongue and ate my food.

"so what do you want to do today?' he asked but before I could answer I heard Alice's loud shriek from upstairs. Then a blur or black and white came running towards me.

"We have to go shopping today there is going to be a sale in the mall, so how about it" by then Rose was next to Alice happy as ever.

"Ok, if I get to take Edward" I smiled I was not going to leave him again, I haven't spent time with him for a good 3 days.

"Oooo, that's a great idea" then she looked upstairs and yelled "Jaz, Emmett get ready you are coming to" I heard Em groan

"Thanks a lot BELLA" Emmett yelled from up stairs.

******

Once I had about 20 bags with me, which of course Edward carried for me being his gentlemanly self, Alice finally let me eat.

"How could you eat that stuff" Emmett said very loud too, every one in the food court looked our way

"It is called pizza and it is very good" I answered

"Yea but it just smells and looks nasty" he answered

"Well its no irritable grizzly" mumbled and all the Cullens laughed, except Emmett he just scowled. I was finished right after that.

We were walking to the next store I was going to be tortured at, with Edward at my side hugging me, the other Cullens were in the same embrace in front of us then Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward stiffened. I looked at them and then in the direction they were staring at. Great way to ruin my "fun". Charlie, Billy, Jacob, and Sam were coming out of a sport store from the Mall. We couldn't run because they had already sensed the Cullens, so we had no choice but to stay in place while came toward us. Great this was going to interesting.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be fishing" I said a little paranoid, was he fallowing me?

"We were we just needed to get a few more supplies, I'm going to be out longer that I anticipated, about a week more"

"Really that's great, Mr. Swan, could Bella spend the night till you come back we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her while you are away, you know she is very accident prone" I was happy that Alice asked but I had to scowl at her, she did not have to rub that part in.

"Would that be ok with your parents " my dad asked the Cullens.

"It will be more than ok my parents consider her part of the family already she even has her own room and key to the house" Alice answered again. Well technically I didn't have my own room I shared with Edward but it was sort of like my room I had a lot of things in there, the bathroom practically belonged to me, so did more than half of his closet, the bed, and a whole lot of other things.

"Really, that's great" Billy answered with his teeth clenched and venom in his voice.

"Yup" Emmett answered "she is technically a Cullen" he rubbed the top of my head and Alice just glared at him. Billy, Jacob, and Sam just looked pissed at my interaction with them. I smiled at them.

"Em, you just messed up my hair I doubt Tinkerbell, over there is to happy about that" Then he looked at Alice and hid behind rose like that would do any good. "Al he didn't mean to mess up my hair. Besides, we could go to the bathroom and fix it" I said like it was obvious, but I had other things to take care of at the moment. So I looked back at my dad and his companions.

"So do you plan on becoming a Cullen, any time soon" Sam said, more like spat out. I understood what he meant so did the Cullens they all froze we never discussed it. Great they had me there or did they…..

"Sam that is and inappropriate question, don't you think that is a little too early to ask, Edward and I have only been going out or about a year give or take and we are both 17, we still need to graduate, go to collage before we could even think about getting married!" when I said this the Cullens relaxed a little.

I faced my dad "Could you excuse us we really need to go Esme told us to be home so we could eat lunch, and I don't think she will be to happy if we miss it, she is very insistent on what we eat and when" I joked, then I went forward, Edward came with me "Bye dad see you in about a week or so, have fun" I gave my dad a hug and scrunched up my nose. Since when did the Blacks have dogs, my dad smelled really bad, but not as bad as the Blacks and Sam did they sleep with dogs or something, I decided to ignore it.

"Bye Bells, have fun. Oh and Bells you don't have to call me to updated everyday I know that must be annoying for you" he said then glared at Billy, I nodded, then the Cullens and I walked toward their cars, this shopping trip was ruined, I hope we wouldn't have another one any time soon.

"Bella I am so proud of you I knew you caught the double meaning in Sam's words, great way to outsmart them…" she went on and on "So Bella since our shopping was so rudely cut short, by them want to go back tomorrow"

"No Alice, don't you guys have to hunt" I asked their eyes were getting darker, well except for Edwards he had just hunted yesterday.

"Fine we'll hunt tomorrow, right now lets get all our clothes sorted"

****************

I woke up with no Alice, or anybody in the house. It was just me and Edward. I looked on the other side of me and no Edward, so I assumed that he was in his piano room like he always was. I took care of my human needs and then when I got out I heard the most amazing melody upstairs on the 3rd floor where Edwards music room was. When I came in I was mesmerized by the song playing before me. I never heard it before so I had next to Edward and waited till he was done to asked him who it was from.

"Bella do you like it, did you know you inspired this song, I made it just for you" he asked while playing the beautiful song

"Really" I asked surprised

"Really" he assured me getting closer to my face, he got close enough to touch his lips with my lips, and soon our lips were allover each other, our breath increasing and my heart beat racing. It felt amazing better than out usual kisses. Thank god none of the Cullens were here to hear this, I would have been really embarrassed. When we were finally finished my face was a slight pink color and my lips were swollen. But it was great.

We were still in each others embrace when my cell phone started ringing startling us both. It was Alice I decided not to answer that. She probably saw, I did not want to deal with that. Edward noticed too.

"How about we go and get you some breakfast, how dose an omelet sound?"

"You know how to cook" I asked shocked he never told me this

"Food network Bella, lets hope its edible though" it turned out to be really delicious and edible. The best part is that he was learning to cook.

*******************

"Bella do you want to go somewhere" I nodded "great, get dressed up warm too" we were watching Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorite movies, but time with Edward was more important.

"Ok but where are we going"

"it's a surprise so go and change in to something warm" I did as I was told and soon we were out side of the house and in Edwards car, "so where are we going again"

"Silly Bella, it's a surprise" I pouted but let it go for now. We arrived at the edge of the words and then he put me on his back and ran into the woods. When we stopped I was in the middle of a meadow.

"So do you like it" how many surprises was he going to give me today

"I love it how did you find it" I asked, it was a perfect round meadow and had all sorts of wild flowers in it.

"I have always known that this was here, but when we came back to forks it was in poor condition so I fixed it up and here you are" I smiled and hugged him "There is a reason I brought you here Bella" I looked at him confused. "Its about your father and his friends"

"What about them"

"Well…. I was reading their minds and Charlie could not be happier but Billy, well I caught something in his mind, did you ever know your mom"

"Nope, all I know about my mom is that she left right after I was born. My dad never talks about her, he doesn't even have a picture of her" I had always found that kind of strange too.

"Well according to Billy's mind there is a reason for that. But I don't know how accurate that might be, don't get offended by me telling you this but is Charlie your real father" my old wounds were going to be reopened, I cant believe I have not told him this yet.

"No, he is not. Edward the truth was that Charlie is not my biological father, but I still consider him as my dad. He loves me as if I were his real daughter. I never knew anything about my real father but according to Charlie he disappeared right after Renee got pregnant, and when I was born she left too."

"And you are not upset about it" he asked confused

"I am upset about it, but why cry over spilled milk? As far as any other person is concerned Charlie is my dad. Forks may be a small town but at least there are some secrets."

"That is true, that is not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. Well according to Billy's mind your real father was not human, I didn't get what he was but I have a feeling that he was a vampire"

"Why do you say this" I asked could that be true

"Well Charlie, for a fact dose not know about this" I looked at him

"Are you sure about this" I asked skeptically

"Positive Bella, your dad is clueless. Well any way, the reason I am saying this is because Billy just kept on thinking, 'that Charlie just has one more year' I don't know what he could possibly mean by that but my gut feeling is that something is going to happen when you turn 18. Bella is anything happens to you I will never forgive myself but we need to talk to Billy about it, only if its ok with you. And we need to talk to my family about this."

"Ok Edward, but are you sure that you just did not read his mind the wrong way" He looked at me as if I was crazy "I'm not the one who reads minds don't look at me like that" he pouted and I smiled at him " I was only kidding Edward, well back to what I was saying ok we will talk to Carlisle then Billy"

"Good I thought I was going to have to force you" he laughed

"ha ha ha Edward, very funny so are we going to leave or are we spending more time here, you know its almost time for my lunch"

"Ah, Bella I planned this you know" he went to in to the woods and brought back a basket about 30 seconds later we were going to have a picnic. "Did you think that I was going to let you starve, now eat up" He made me get up and put a put a picnic blanket underneath me I sat down and started munching on my food.

"Thank you for the food now we could stay a little longer than I though we would be here"

"You are very welcome, Love"

We just laid on the blanket for a while until the sun started to set.

"Love, if I ask you something do you promise to keep on open mind about it" I nodded "Good, Bella I don't know how to say this so I'll just say this the way. Bella no matter what happens I want to always stay with you, so I wanted to ask this. Bella will you… " oh no this was not happening not this what am I going to say… " will please do me the honor of marring me" I stayed quiet, his face fell a little after a few seconds of waiting.

"Edward" His eyes looked pained, but I have not even given my answer yet, this boy jump to conclusions too much. "of course I'll marry you, what would make you think other wise"

"Well then here you go then" he gave me the most beautiful wedding ring in the world. It was so nicely made it looked old and expensive. "It was my mothers, and I want you to have it, and when the time comes I'll give you the other half of this ring" if this was the promise ring, then what did the whole ring look like?

"Bella it's time to go, I don't want to run in to a wild animal" now it was my turn to look at him as if he was crazy.

"A wild animal are you serious, as if you wont be able to take care that" I laughed

"You know what I mean Bella" I giggled again and then climbed on his back and we were in his car and going home in no time. Once we got home I took a shower and when I was out and changed, Edward was sitting on his bed waiting, he was wearing dark jeans and a brown button up shirt. I wonder where he was going.

"So I was wondering, since you are my fiancé now would you go out to Dinner with me to a little restaurant in Port Angeles."

"Of course. Just can we wait to tell my dad, because the whole speech at the mall is not going to help my case," I put up my hand "if you know what I mean"

"Of course now, I have picked out a 2 dresses for you to wear that sort of match what I am wearing they are in the closet so, we could go to dinner."

When I went in to the close I picked out the dress that looked most comfortable. It was strapless, and fit me to my knees so I put on a pair of brown tights underneath to keep my legs warm. It was brown like Edward's shirt so we really looked like a couple, after I was changed I dried and straightened my hair and we were off to dinner.

*********************

"Table for two" I heard Edward's velvety voice say to the waitress, she looked at me and him, she gave Edward a flirty smile. How dare she do that to my fiancé, I felt like yelling at her and telling her to back. Then I looked at Edward he was smiling at me and paid no attention her, thank god. People these day I swear have no manners. And then I noticed that see gave us a seat in the middle of the most busy part of the restaurant. Edward stopped looking at me and looked around he seemed unhappy.

"Perhaps, somewhere a little more private" did he just hand her a 50. Her face seemed to fall a little.

"Right this way" she said trying to hide her anger but still trying to flirt with my Edward, how dare she.

When we were finally seated, Edward just kept looking at me and then SHE had to interrupt us again.

"What would you like to drink" I didn't miss that she was only looking at Edward when she said this either.

"Bella, love" ha he showed her "What would you like to drink" I smiled at the waitress and she just glared at me.

"I would love a raspberry iced tea, please" then she looked at Edward.

"And you" she looked at him was that supposed to sound seductive, she looked so ridiculous.

Edward just looked at me and smiled "The same as my Bella" I blushed and the waitress sighed and left.

"She should get a new job" I mumbled

"Jealous much" he joked

"I am not jealous" I said "but she should not do that to people for all she knows you and I could be married" he just chucked

"Soon, Love soon we will be married" he reached in and gave me a peck on the lips, before I could kiss him back the waitress came with my drinks, was she watching us or something.

"Your waiter/waitress would be out in a bit. Here are you menu's" and with that she left, some had was angry. I smiled and then looked over my menu.

When the waitress came out to get our food choices she was all over Edward, great did it have to be a girl, couldn't it be a guy.

"What can I get you" she leaned in to Edward and he just backed away, grr did they have to try this today.

"Nothing" he answered simply, then he looked at me with a loving smile "What do you want to order, Love"

I looked at the first thing that I saw, "I'll have the mushroom ravioli" but the lady ignored me she was to preoccupied looking at Edward longingly.

"Excuse me" Edward said a little louder "My fiancé, wants a mushroom ravioli" good thing nobody from Forks was here to listen to what Edward just said. Didn't we agree to keep it on the down low for a while. Oh well at least that person over there gave up on trying to get Edward to notice her.

Dinner was delicious, after that he took us to a garden near the restaurant. But much to my disappointment it was time to go home. When we arrived I was super tired all I had time to do was wash the make up off of my face, change and the go to sleep, I was tired without even knowing. I guess time dose really fly when you are having fun. Might as well catch a good night sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**An:**** I hope you like this chapter, I made it as long as I could so I could make up for loss time. Sorry I could update in about a week. Hope you like this 1.**


	8. The Truth

**Ch 8: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, yet….. ; )**

I woke up like any other day at the Cullen's house. Got ready, ate breakfast and watched TV with Edward at my side waiting for his family to come home from hunting. We were watching Romeo and Juliet, when I heard a screech and a flash of black and white come running towards me. Great Alice was here.

"Let me see it" was all she said, great she knew. Then the rest of the Cullen woman came to me and looked at my hand, did they all know!

I decided to ask Alice "Bella I can hardly keep a secret this big in this family" she looked at me like it was obvious. I just glared. Then I looked at them they were all a mess.

"Hey, no offence but I think you guys need to change and shower" Esme, Alice, and Rose looked at themselves and then as quick as they came, left. Thank god.

That left me and Edward alone for a few more minutes. But they were all back as soon as they were cleaned. Great.

"Perhaps I should go and talk to Carlisle" he said, then he go closer to my face "I'll be back, love" and he gave me a peck on the lips.

I heard Alice Screech again she was sooo loud. "Come on Bella lets go to my room" I was getting up slowly, but I guess Alice could not wait, she picked me up and next thing I knew I was in her room. "Oh my god this is great now you are going to be a Cullen,"

"Officially" Rose yelled

"So when is the date Bella" Esme asked

"Not any time soon, we still have to talk to my dad and he would not be too happy about that" I said they just smiled

"But I can still plan it, right???" Alice yelled

"Nope" I smiled

"Oh come on Bella your going to give in I have seen it, so I take that as a yes," then she started talking to herself "oh this is going to be great, what should the theme be, hmm I have look go shopping, this is going to be fun"

"Alice calm down, we don't know the date remember"

"I don't care I could still plan it, you may not know it but I do" she just tapped her head, smiled and went to go grab a wedding planning journal/planner, Did she already have one?!

"yup I do, just in case" she answered my unasked question.

We, more like they spent about 3 hours talking about what my wedding should be like, then thankfully my stomach growled. The all looked at me I have never been happier for this to happen to me. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I think its time for Bella to eat something, come on love I made you something special"

When I came downstairs a wonderful aroma of oregano, tomatoes and spices hit me like a ton of bricks, he cooked lasagna. I ate it wow it was good, I was a little disappointed that he was turning out a better cook than me, but it was worth having Edward cook for me. I could used to this.

"Love, after you are done Carlisle and I need to talk to you in his study" I just nodded my head, great might as well get this over with.

*****

"Bella are you sure you want to have this meeting, I mean we don't have to do this you know, I don't want to force you in to anything" Carlisle asked

"I'm sure, I just want to know the truth and if Billy knows it then this meeting is the only way to find out. I am sick of being lied to, even if it is for my own good" yea right "and if they don't want Charlie to know for reasons of exposing you or them that that is between them, and you. But I deserve to know the truth."

"Ok Bella you made self clear just make sure that you say this in the.. Meeting. Bella you may be excused I'll call Edward to tell you when the thing is scheduled to be, oh and Bella congratulations" I blushed, yup the whole house know already.

**********

The meeting was today, great, I was super nervous I had never been like this in my life, ever. I could not stop thinking about how it was go, Did they know that I knew about them and The Cullen's. The Cullen children and I were in Edwards room sitting everywhere I was in the bed next to Edward trying to get as much sleep as possible before they came, since they had to keep it a secret from Charlie. Jasper was trying to send me waves of calmness and it worked for a while, he was sitting next to Alice in the couch. Rose and Em were on the other couch in the room. They all looked nervous as well but at least they didn't have to sleep, I did.

Around 3 in the morning I heard the door bell ring, my stomach dropped, great they were here.

Then I heard mumbling downstairs. "Hello nice to see you again, Billy" I think that was Carlisle.

"Hello" it sounded like Billy.

"Come in to the Dining Room so we could discus what we came here to discus," he gave them the direction to the dinning room "Let me just call my children. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Alice, and Rose please come down here"

I got on Edwards back and we were there in a matter of seconds. The Billy and the wolves looked confused and angry. I just smiled at them, gave Edward a kiss on his cheek and got off of his back. That is when I noticed that Billy, Jacob, Sam, and some people I didn't recognize were sitting on the end of the table.

Then we all sat down. Carlisle sat down in the end of the table with Esme behind him. I sat down next to him on his right with Edward behind me. Alice on Carlisle's left, with Jaz behind her. Sitting next to me on my right was Emmett, and on Alice's left was Rose.

"Ok lets begin, the meeting" Carlisle raised his voice a little.

"So I take it the girl knows that you guys are leaches" Billy announced did he have to be so rude!! I just scowled at him.

Carlisle looked at him, so I took this as my moment to say something. "They are not leaches, and you're so nice to my dad, do you have to be rude to the Cullen's who do you think you are anyways, gosh" the Cullen's looked ready to burst in to laughter. "Well if you meant that if I know the Cullen's are _**Vampires**_" I emphasized the word "then yes I do"

"And you don't have a problem with it" Jacob said, did I see anger in his eyes.

"No as a matter of fact I don't but that is not what I wanted to discuss, Carlisle" I called on him to tell them the story he would have a better memory about it than I would have any way.

"You are right on some parts, I'll give you that much. Leaches" I got angry and was about to say something again if it wasn't for Edward holding me back.

"Oh how controlling of him Bella you know, you should have spent you time in La Push more often I would be a lot nicer than him." Jacob sneered.

"Ok I have had it with you being mean to Edward, and his family. Jacob I would have never picked you even if there was no Edward, understand that and deal with it. How many times have you asked me out when I went to the rez a lot. Too much to count. And what did I say to all of those no, so just shut up and deal with it" I yelled I was angry and tired. But I soon regretted saying that.

"Well back to what I was saying" Billy said "You were right on some parts, Charlie is not Bella's father, and someone else is. You were right that Charlie dose not know about all of this, and you were right about René leaving. And as much as it pains me to say you were right about what thing her father was. Here let me start from the beginning

"Charlie and René were married very young, right out of high school. So they were about 18. After about 6 years of marriage your mom and Charlie started to drift apart. Soon Rene got pregnant, and asked Charlie for a divorce. Charlie regrettably granted her wish, because he still thought that you, Bella, was his child. The day of your birth Charlie was speeding to the house you were to be born at he called me and Sam when he was on his way. We raced to the house, your mother had requested a home birth, and then I noticed that it smelled odd in there. I had smelt that smell before but I didn't know what it was. The closer I'd gone to the room your mom was in the more and more I smelt it, it smelled disgustingly sweet.

" Then I saw you mom, and next to her I saw a man. I noticed the pale skin, smell, and then the eyes. His eyes were red, then I knew what he was he was a vampire. But then I asked myself what would a vampire be doing with a human, what would a human drinking vampire be doing with a human. I decided to ask the man so I called him out of the room, and took him outside. Charlie was too preoccupied with you to find pay attention to anything else.

"'who are you' I asked he would not tell me his name but he said that he was your mom's new husband, and that you had been a mistake he could of easily take care of, if it wasn't for Rene telling Charlie. Now it would be a little difficult" by then tears were forming in my eyes did he really think I was a mistake, even though he was not the father I had known and loved all my life it still hurt. "But before…"

Edward smelt my tears, because next thing I knew I was in Edwards lap being hugged, and Billy stopped talking. "it's ok Bella don't cry" he said only loud enough for me to hear, I'm guessing his family heard too because Jasper was also sending waves of calmness to me.

"Well if you guys are done" Billy grunted " But before the pack could do anything to him he ran, we couldn't chase him because it would be too suspicious to Charlie. So when I came in I told him that he was the doctor he didn't seem to believe it but he let it go he was too happy holding you

"I could not bare to tell him that you were not his, so I just decided to forget about it and let him have his happiness. About 1 week after you were born Rene came with her new husband to see Charlie, I was there but I could not do anything about it because I was alone, she told him that you were not his and that she was sorry but that she could not keep you, she didn't want to keep you," I was about to begin to cry again until I heard "that thing had brain washed her in to doing it I'm guessing I don't know for a fact though. Charlie accepted to keep you and your so called mom left with that leach somewhere, we never heard from them once. And then one day all of your mothers pictures disappeared from the house, and her files were erased, it was as if she never existed. I'm sorry Bells" he was being sympathetic towards me the one that needed that was Charlie he lost his wife and any memories of her.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't know this was going to happen" Edward cooed

"Edward it's ok, Billy its ok really I just never thought that my mom could be so heartless, how could she just leave my dad like that, with no help, no anything." how could she do that "I'm not sad or anything. And please don't give me or Charlie your pity. Remember Charlie can not know about any of this. He cant even know that I know. I'm not sad I'm just relieved that I finally know the truth"

"Ok the what dose the whole until she turns 18 thing mean, Cause Dude I am still confused and that is not good for me" Emmett half yelled, sometimes I wish he could be more like Jasper, quiet.

"Could you be a bit more quiet Em, your so loud" I scowled at him.

"Well…. before that that leach and you mother left he did mention that he will be back on the eve of you 18th birthday, to see if you were worth keeping. We were planning on defending you before they" he pointed at the Cullen's "came back to Forks''

"Perhaps we could work something out" Esme spoke out

"Perhaps, but we really have to get going Charlie is going to wake up at 5 he wanted to get started early" Billy said

"Make sure you don't catch too much I think I'll get sick of eating Fish all the time" I mumbled but I guess they heard me because a lot of then started snickering. "Bye Billy and take care of my dad" I added. He nodded and left.

"Man are we ever going to get rid of this stink" Emmett yelled once they were out of hearing range. I couldn't help but giggle at his words. But he did have a point there.

"Bella you have to go to sleep its almost five" Edward took me to our room and as soon at my head hit the pillow I drifted off in to a dreamless sleep.

***********

It had been about two months since I had found out the truth. Two months so far that I could not see my father the same. I now understood the pain in his eyes that he sometimes had, and why he probably went fishing- to loose himself. I had started spending more time with Charlie, well more than I usually did.

School would be starting again and I was not in the mood to go to school yet. I wanted more vacation! I was going to be a senior, the was supposed to be one of the best things in my life but instead I was dreading it, the reason was that I was also turning 18 and I did not even want to think about meeting _**them**_. That was I had grown accustom to calling Rene and nameless husband, _**them.**_

Alice decided that a little baseball might help me cheer up. I agreed, even though I was not going to play, Alice said I would have a lot of fun watching them. So I was going to spend the night at Alice's house because the were not going to play until 10, because that was when a thunderstorm was going to start.

I had packed all my things and was getting ready for a day or night with the Cullens. I was dressed in a baseball outfit, courtesy of Alice, she said that she wanted me to feel as part of the team. The Cullens were all running towards the clearing and I got on Edwards back and I had to hold on real tight and then we were off, he was running faster that he usually did. We got there earlier that his family, about five seconds to be exact.

Once the rest of the family came Esme came towards me "Shall we go" she asked in a soft voice.

We were walking towards where the rest of the Family was picking teams. By the time we go there they were finished. "Don't you play with them" I asked shyly

"No I prefer to, uh referee, I like keeping them honest" she laughed

"So, they cheat" I asked looking at Edward, why would he cheat he seemed to honest, but then again…

"Oh yes you should see the arguments they get in to sometimes! Never mind, on second thought I think you shouldn't, the way they argue you would think that they were raised by wild animals." I just laughed and once again looked at Edward.

I could tell he was trying his hardest to impress me as if couldn't already, he was really in to the game, and every time he would go up to bat he would score a homerun. Needless to say I had a lot of fun, even though I was not playing with them. Alice mentioned that next time she would get me a cheerleader slash referee outfit, I told her that this was enough. I didn't want to put that on ever, I am not cheerleader material, lets just hopes that she listens.

About 30 minutes later Edward said that we should go, according to him I needed my sleep, it was 11pm now and I needed to get used to sleep and wake up early since school was staring on Monday about 3 days.

Alice woke me up at around 6 in the morning.

"What do you want Alice its Saturday, not Monday"

"Well duh, I was thinking if you wanted to go school shopping with me" not this again.

"Alice did that about a month ago, I don't want to go again" was she crazy

"I am not crazy" did she read minds too.. Ugh lets hope not "We need to get you uhh.." I don't want to deal with this again

"That's what I thought I don't need anything everything I need is in my closet, and them extra things here in Edwards room, so let it go!" she was such a shopaholic sometimes.

"Alice, what are you doing" Edward came in to the room, great he comes now but where was he when I needed him!

"Trying to convince you fiancée-" I blushed at her words I could never get used to her calling me that "- to go shopping with me"

"She obviously dose not want to go, cant you take Rose with you or something" why didn't I think of that.

"She is coming too but we want Bella to come, we don't want to leave her out" then she gave Edward and I the puppy face she uses to try to convince me I was about to give in to her, damn pixie, when Edward distracted me and started to give me a deep passionate kiss.

"Ew, get a room" Alice yelled, I hope no one else was in the house.

"I am in my room" Edward mumbled against my lips and continued kissing me.

Once he was sure that Alice was completely out of hearing range he let go of me, but I was a bit reluctant to stop. So I started to pout did he not know that I love his kisses so much.

"You know you need to send Alice to rehab, or something. Somewhere to help her with her shopping" Edward just looked at me with an amused look on his flawless face.

"I herd that you know, and I don't need to go any where I'm fine just the way I am" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Sure you are" I mumbled, crud I forgot that she could here that too. Oh well.

"So how about we get you breakfast, I was thinking chocolate chip pancakes, with whatever topping you want on them"

"sure" I yelled as I climbed on Edwards back and we were in the kitchen faster that I would have thought possible, was he getting faster of something?

I was about to ask, but Alice came up and just nodded at my un-asked question, so I took that as a yes, but why was he getting faster? I guess I'll find out later. After my breakfast Alice took, more like dragged me to a room, she said I needed to relax -like I could with her here. When I came in the room I was shocked to see a mini spa, I could come here more often, I could see rose getting a manicure my Esme, I was actually excited to be here, I was going to relax- I hope.

I had to leave the Cullen's house around 8, Charlie said that I needed to be home the day before school was supposed to start, I guess he had a point. So here I was waiting for Edward, he had to bring me to my house, take his car back, and then run back. But first he had to go on a quick hunting trip, so he was going to take a little longer than usual.

I was reading Romeo and Juliet while waiting for him, then a sharp burning came to my leg, it felt as though I was burning. Looked at my leg and nothing, I was burning from the inside. I couldn't help but to yell at the pain, it hurt to much. Charlie came in about a minute or so after I yelled, I was sweating, the pain was so unbearable. All I could do is mumble and yelled for ice, Charlie brought the ice and put it on my leg. Then I told him to the best of my abilities to call Carlisle, thankfully he listened.

The fire was slowly filling my leg and went on to my other leg, I was in so much pain, Charlie didn't know what to do. Thankfully Carlisle came in record time, then I noticed the whole family was here to. When I saw my Edward, I tried my best to call to him. He came as fast as he could in human speed.

"Esme, can you please take Charlie to the living room, we need all the space we can get" Carlisle's panicked voice yelled.

"I have to stay with Bella, please let me stay with my little girl" was Charlie sobbing?

"Charlie I think it is best if you go with Esme. Jasper and Rosalie go with them, Jasper help him calm down. Emmett, can you please go get my bag it's in my car." By then The only people in my room were Edward, Carlisle, and Alice. Emmett came in about 1 minute later probably using a human speed. By then the pain was all over the bottom half of my body., and I let out another yell.

"Alice what is going on? ………No Alice she can't not now, Alice can it be stopped" Before I could comprehend what was going on I blacked out.

**AN:**** I know I haven't updated in forever, sorry. So here is the 8****th**** Chapter. I hope you like it. **


	9. Fun and Games

**Ch 9: Fun and Games**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Finally school was over for the day. I was actually getting sick of sitting almost all day. I was on my way to the Cullen's house, ever since I had 'woken up' I had to avoid any body from La Push, they had already known what had happened but I could not stand their smell. I made me want to puke, something that I could still do unfortunately along with some other human things.

I still had brown eyes, the same skin color, I had soft skin that did not feel like rock and still have to eat- like a human and vampire. I didn't have to sleep which was good, I could spend more time with Edward, but Alice sometimes stole me for online shopping time. As for the strength and speed, I could turn that "off" and "on". So I was as strong and fast as a vampire but only when I wanted to be, so it never got in the way at school. I was also almost as cold as Edward, but not quite there. I was finally graceful too, which was good.

"Bella can you spend the night I want to go to New York I heard that they just opened a new boutique there. So do you" I didn't want to go shopping but hey New York was New York.

"I'm in, but how are we going to convince Charlie, to let me sleep over on a school night"

"Simple, just ask him he'll say yes. Besides who wants to go home to a stinky house full of dog stench. Not me" and not me either that was true.

"Ok I'll call him right now"

After calling my dad, and assuring him that I had clothes over here that I had 'forgotten' to bring back home from when I slept over last week, he let me. So now we were on our way to New York, we were running so we got there in about an hour or so. When we got to there we got a hotel room cleaned ourselves up then we went shopping.

No matter how many time I told Alice not to go overbroad she still did. So we had a lot of things and there was no possible way we could run back to Forks, with all this.

"Bella, do you want to try something for me" there was an evil smirk in her face. Great what was she going to make me do.

"It depends" I said slowly and cautiously

"Close your eyes, think of our house in Forks" I did what I was told "Now imagine only Rose, you, me and the shopping bags in the living room at the house" so I did what I was told.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the middle of the Cullen's living room with Alice, Rose and our Shopping bags.

"It worked" I heard Alice screeched " It really worked way to go Bella, wait till the family finds out about this. Oh his is just too good to be true"

"What's all the noise in there, O Alice, Rose, Bella didn't you guys go shopping in New York?" Esme asked. So while Rose and I left to go put my stuff away Alice explained everything. When I came back downstairs she was done explaining and was ready to go back to the hotel room, only this time Esme was coming just so she could check out my power. So I did the same thing I did earlier and it worked, we were now in the hotel room.

After another shopping spree only this time with Esme, we finally went home. It only took seconds.

"Whoa Bella, Esme, Rose, Alice where did you come from" Emmett asked

"From New York, Bella found her power" Alice, could she not keep her mouth shut. She acts like Em only smaller and more hyper.

"Cool, what is it" Emmett asked

"Teleportation" was all I said before I left to go find Edward.

"That means she could be anywhere anytime she wanted as long as she thinks of it" Rose clarified. By then I was in Edwards room changing in to my pj's, not that I needed them but they were comfortable so I liked wearing them. I started on my homework which I finished in a few minutes, and the Edward came in.

"Hi Love, I hear you have a power now"

"Yes, do you want to test it out" he just looked at me. I imagined Edward next to me, closed my eyes and he was there.

"How did I get here," then he looked at me "did you do this" I just nodded and smiled.

"What else can you do"

"I don't really know, yet" so we spent the rest of the night testing out my powers, tomorrow was going to be fun. That is if Edward lets trick some people.

*******

"And so then….." was this teacher ever going to stop talking. I hated school sometimes the teachers would sound so boring and monotone. I was in government right now learning about who knows what, bored out of my mind. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward laughing did he think my boredom was funny?

"What are you laughing at" I said low enough for him to only hear.

"You'll see" I smiled.

Great I couldn't be part of this little joke. Hmm, maybe if a little mouse appeared under the teachers table what would happen? I imagined a mouse under the table but what happened next I would have never guessed.

I saw the mouse peek out of under the table, then start climbing no one saw the mouse yet. How long was this going to take. Once it got on the table it started munching on some snacks the teacher had, the teacher turned around to get one and…

"A RAT!!!!!" she yelled.

The whole class got startled and so did the mouse, the mouse jumped off of the desk and landed on none other than Lauren's desk. She yelled at the top of her lungs and then made a run for it. When no sign of the mouse was found everyone settled back in to their seats then Lauren went in to her backpack to get something.

"AAAAAAAA MOUSE!! I HAVE A MOUSE! HELP!"I couldn't help, along with some other people including Edward, from laughing. It was just to funny. I saw some people get out their phones and taking both pictures and videos of her yelling and screaming. But as soon as the bell rang every one left, and Lauren was left half traumatized in the class room. I felt sorry for her for a while but I didn't know that was going to happen if I did, well I would have still done that anyway.

When I got to the lunch table Alice gave me a high five, she probably knew. There were no secrets in this family.

"Wow Bella I wish I was there, oh here she come now, she looks mad. Go cheer her up Eddie" Emmett then winked and Edward. That got he mad, Lauren now had a thing for Edward, so did Jessica, it was so annoying sometimes, and I thought that they didn't like the Cullens!

Great here she comes lets see what she is going to say now. "Eddie, why didn't you save me from that evil mouse in the classroom last period" Lauren whined. Could this girl get even more annoying.

Edward ignored her. He just wrapped his arm around me. "Edieeeeee are you listening to me" she screeched in a high pitched nasal voice.

"Lauren please leave my brother alone, unless you want Ralph back" Emmett said

"Ralph? Em" I replied

"YEA, he's right here I found him you know" Then Emmett got the mouse that was in the classroom and showed Lauren. How did he get that? I bet you Alice had something to do with that. I looked at her questionably she just smiled and nodded.

"Eww get that away from me! Eddie save me" she yelled

"Don't be mean to Ralphie he has feelings to ya know" Emmett pretended to be hurt "Edward I told you not to bring Ralph to school, it was a bad idea" Edward just looked at Emmett.

"Emmett, don't blame him. Its not his fault he got in to his backpack. Besides, I think Ralph is kinda cute" I said playing along with Emmett. Lauren just stormed off mad, the rest of the day was uneventful, boring just like the beginning.

********

"Hey Bells, how's it going" Charlie said as he came in. he had just came home from work. Edward had gone home so he could drop off his car and come back.

"Oh hey, dad. Are you hungry I made chicken fajitas."

"Yes, and these smell amazing" he said as he was enjoying the aroma of the food that I was serving him, then I served myself. When I gave him his plate he hungrily ate it, did he have breakfast this morning? "This is delicious Bella"

"Thanks" I smiled. Then I heard something upstairs, yay Edward was here. I hurried up and ate the little food I had served myself, then I washed the dishes and left upstairs saying that I needed to do a look of homework.

"Hey, love" I heard my favorite velvet voice say.

"Hey, so did you enjoy your run over here"

"Actually I did" he smiled "oh and Alice said if you could come over later she wants to dress you up for school" great more Bella Barbie time. But as much as I hate to admit it I actually liked them, just don't tell her that she would probably take advantage of that.

Charlie had just gotten ready to go to bed, so he was going to be asleep in about 30 minutes or so, just like always. Once I was sure that he was asleep, and Edward made sure of it, we were off to his house.

"About time they get, here, turtles much" I heard Alice say

"It isn't my fault that Charlie takes forever to fall asleep" I told her

She just stuck out her tongue at me, and grabbed my arm and took me to her torture chamber. Let the fun begin.

After about the whole night I was aloud to go back home, just in time for Charlie to wake up. School went slow as usual, and so did the rest of the week.

"So Bella are you ready to finally go hunting with us!" asked an excited Emmett, my eyes were finally getting darker around the edges, so I was aloud to hunt with the family. This was going to be my first time hunting so I was very excited.

"Yea!" I replied with his enthusiasm. I had to pick up my things from Charlie for our weekend long "Camping" trip, as far as he was concerned. He was not to keen on the idea, because he thought I would be interrupting the Cullen Family Bonding time as well as the fact that Edward was going to be there, but with a phone call from Carlisle he let me go.

*****

"Bella, you did grate for your first try, are you sure you have never done this before" Emmett asked

"Yes, Emmett. I loved to hunt animals and drink them dry before I met you guys" I sarcastically said to him.

"Guys if you are finished then lets get going I don't want to be late going home there's going to be another storm today and I wanna play" Alice yelled. I worked my magic and we were all at the Cullen House in a matter of seconds.

"Great now everybody get ready, I don't want to be late" psh like we could be late for that, not with Alice here.

We were ready and all set to go in a little while we decided to run to the

field.

"Ok, teams are girls against boys." everyone groaned "Fine then you all pick teams"

We quickly picked our teams. In team one we had Edward, Me, Rose, and Emmett. Team 2 had Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. And soon the games were beginning as the thunder.

My team we winning by a few points. We were all counting on Emmett to hit this next ball so we could win team Alice and she called them. But then he missed, great. He had 2 more chances, the next one he missed what was he doing wrong. I bet it was Alice, I decided to play her game so before Emmett could miss the ball I moved it just enough for him not to miss it.

"Bella Cheated" Alice yelled out, great I was caught but she was cheating first so it didn't count, did it?

"She was cheating first, ask Edward" everyone looked at him including Alice. He just nodded.

"Fine Edward defend her, she did too you know" he just looked at her "watch when you want to keep a secret" she stomped off.

"Now that that is taken car off who wants to play ball" Carlisle said.

**An:**** My bad, I dint mean to take almost 2 or more weeks in order to update. I have had writers block and been super busy. I hope you like this one. **


	10. Dates

**Hey, I know this took forever to write but school has been super busy, and then when I finally had some time state testing came along. Srry hope you enjoy. **

**Ch 10: Dates**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"So how was your camping trip" My dad said eyeing me suspiciously, while I came in with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Edward and was carrying my backpack and Alice was talking to me being fallowed by Jaz.

"Fun, I guess. You should see the way Emmett fishes, it's hilarious" I faked a laugh, what else was I supposed to say _o yea I went hunting for a few animals, and I caught a lion? _No.

"I told you he couldn't fish, but you don't listen. Your Just as stubborn as my so called brother." she looked at Edward while saying this "No wonder you are dating" she mumbled as an afterthought. Charlie didn't hear that and all Edward did was chuckle. Alice!

"Ok Bella I'll let you go to your room now, don't stay up too late. Are they staying here?" he asked, practically staring down Edward and Jasper.

"Alice is, Edward just came to bring my stuff, and Jasper was stuck coming, as he didn't fit in the other car" I smiled. Lie but he didn't have to know that.

"K see you kids in a while"

"K dad"

"Bella, your takings forever hurry...." Alice whined I smiled as I jogged up stairs.

"What took you so long, you were walking like a human"

"Well Al, I did have to walk like that, what would happen if my father found out our secret would that not be bad?" I did have a point so she just sat down pouted and started setting up her things for our "sleep over".

*****

"I wanna go home, I'm getting cold" Alice whined

"Seriously, Alice, Cold?" I asked, she could be such a drama queen sometimes "Fine lets go" I wanted to go pick some fresh wild flowers to set in my room to remind me of the meadow, when I am in my room waiting for Edward to come. But, ALICE was being a party pooper. I got up and dusted myself off and got ready to teleport out, when Alice froze. "Al, Ali, ALICE!" I yelled

"Lets go home now" she said panicky "Bella no time to freeze up now, lets go we need to talk to Carlisle" I hurried up and did my thing so Ali could talk to Carlisle, I was joined by Edward and we waited in the living room while she spoke to Carlisle. God knows what they were talking about.

Alice POV (After vision)

No not now why now, I was distracted from my thoughts when I started to hear Bella yell in the background first faintly then a little louder. "Al, Ali, ALICE!" I quickly composed myself.

"Lets go home now" I said while still little stunned "Bella no time to freeze up now, lets go we need to talk to Carlisle" we quickly got home and I ran to Carlisle's office.

"Yes, Alice" he said while looking at his newly acquired medical journals.

"I need to talk to you" he looked at me confused "about Bella" he was now all ears.

"ok, maybe we should go somewhere out of hearing range" once we arrived at our destination I went off and told him what happened in my vision…

_Bella and I were walking in the forest looking for some flowers to pick, why couldn't she just go out and buy some at the floral store near the mall, oh right she did not like spending money. That girl was just crazy who doesn't like spending money, do and I need to go shopping. Need to get out and SHOP!_

"_I wanna go home, I'm getting cold" I whined hoping that will get her to leave. I need to shop ASAP!_

"_Seriously, Alice, Cold?" she asked sarcastically, picked a few more flowers "Fine let's go" she groaned._

_We were about to get ready to leave when I was struck my a vision_

_**(vision)**_

_**A very angry and stubborn Bella and a very hyper me were coming out of the mall and about to get in to the car when something caught my eye, I decided to ignore it**_

_**A few days later**_

_**Bella and I were back in the clearing and she was once again picking flowers because I had dropped them when I was forcing her in to a very cute outfit, so I owed her, well not really the flowers were about to die in a few days anyway. The something came out of the trees. It was a man that looked tall, well almost everyone is taller than me so that didn't help. He had blond hair, blood red eyes, with some of the same features as Bella, and next to him was a woman that looked almost like Bella, she had the same shaped nose, shaped eyes and the brown hair, almost like an older version of her. Then I knew who they were they were him and her, Bella's so called mother and father.**_

_I got pulled out of my vision by a much panicked Bella yelling "Al, Ali, ALICE!"_

_I quickly regained a little sense "Let's go home now" that sounded a little too panicky even for me "Bella no time to freeze up now, let's go we need to talk to Carlisle" _

"And well you know the rest, so what are we going to do Carlisle, I don't know when they are coming they have not made up their minds I just know they are"

"It ok Alice, just watch for what happened in your vision. We will tell the family when Edward and Bella are at her house, Edward will find out once we come in, I will tell him. And go about acting as normal as possible for Bella, Ok" I just nodded I was going to have to lay off some of my shopping trips with Bella for a while. But then again that's not the normal me, I'm going have to find a new way to shop with her, or Rose and I could just go alone.. Hmm.. That sounds good then she won't be there to reject half of the clothes. But I need to make sure that we do not go and get flowers at all, well from the meadow anyways.

Bella POV

Did they always take this long to talk, I didn't mind though I was watching some mindless sitcom with Edward, even though we both didn't enjoy it, I enjoyed being with him.

After forever Alice finally came back with Carlisle, and then Carlisle had his secret conversation with Edward. Sometimes I wished that I could read minds, but only when I wanted to it would have gotten annoying after a while. Alice decided she did not want to stay here anymore so she dragged me to her room to have on online shopping spree, did this girl ever stop.

"I like this one but, it might be too long what do you think, Bella" she asked like I would know.

"I don't know you're the psycho, I mean psychic" I laughed, she just scowled at me. "Fine fine, yes it will look nice on _**you**_, if you shrink it up for you" I smiled, she just stuck out her tongue at me. This went on for about an hour before Edward came. Then he reminded Alice that he wanted to take me out to eat for lunch so I was off to Alice's torture chamber.

"Are you ready love" he came in smiling

"Oh now you come where were you when I was being tortured by Alice" I said

"And she thinks I'm a drama queen, psh look at her" Alice mumbled to herself. How did she know that?! "You used to sleep you know" she got up and walked over and hugged Jasper. Then it hit me, the sleep talking great. I just glared at her.

"Bella can I ask you for a favor, just for a test I wanna see if my theory is true of not" Jasper asked

"Sure whats up" I said

"Well, you know how you can teleport yourself anywhere you think of, well can you teleport something you see from a picture?" Could I, I did it with the mouse, but that was out of my mind.

"I don't know Jaz"

"Could you try" he gave me a picture, it was a motorcycle one that he wanted, I gave it a try and soon the room fell silent, I wonder what had happened so I opened my eyes and the bike was right there. Every one was in a sort of shock and Jasper just had a big smile on is face.

"If you wanted a bike Jasper, you could of asked" Carlisle said.

"I know" he replied " But I just wanted to test my theory and" he looked at the bike "I got a prize too" he smiled at the end and every one laughed.

"Ok, I hate to break this up but," Edward spoke up while getting closer to me " we have to go"

"Ok and where is it that we are going" I asked when we were in the garage, he just stared at me " why don't you tell me, Please" I gave him my saddest expression I had"

"You'll see soon Love, besides it will ruin the surprise" I just looked at him if only I could read minds.

"But I don't like surprises" he just laughed and continued driving.

"Fine if it makes you feel any better, where here" I looked around and we were at restaurant, it looked familiar then I remember that I had been here with my grandma 6 years before, or was it that long ago.

"Edward, you know I don't eat much and you don't eat at all, why cant we just go hunting" I asked why would we waste of time eating this when e could both enjoy another kind of food.

"Because when we are hunting I cant look, talk to , and cuddle with my love" he said matter of factly he did have a point there.

Hand in hand we came in to the restaurant and went up to the Hostess "Cullen", that was the name that got us in to almost everything reservation of not. We were quickly seated and given menus. Edward and I were left alone which I was thankful for.

"So, what would the pretty lady like" Edward asked taking my hands in his.

"Hm, I don't know I hadn't had time to look at the menu yet" he was about to let go but I stopped him, "I was kidding, hon. Don't let go." I smiled.

Next thing I knew, I heard someone clear there throat, we both looked up, our contact breaking, but our hand never moving away from each other. "My name is Francis, and I will be your waiter for today, what would this lovely couple would like to drink" he asked, in a lovely French accent.

"Raspberry Iced Tea for her and a coke for me please" like he was going to drink the coke in the first place he could have just ordered two teas instead, oh well.

"Ok, no problem, coming right up"

"Edward a coke?" he just smiled "your not really gonna drink that are you?"

"I might just to blend in a little" he said in a slight mocking tone.

"Whatever its your stomach"

"Here are your drinks, what would you like to eat this lovely evening" Francis said while setting our dinks on the table.

"I would like a steak medium rare and how about you" Edward said

"I would like Chicken Cordon Blu please"

"Ok, that is a steak that is medium rare for you and the chicken Cordon Blu for you" we simultaneously nodded " ok then your food will be ready shortly"

"Seriously Edward why are you getting food" I asked him it was not good that he was throwing away food like that.

"Because, I bet Emmet, and this is not for me but for him." he smiled "I'll only pretend to eat a small portion and Emmett will take care of the rest, when we get home that is" he smiled, I should have known. "But enough about that, I brought you here to tell you something very important about.. Eh.. About hmm them" it took me a while to understand what he was trying to tell me, then I figured it out he meant _**them.**_

"What about them" he just sat there thinking of how to tell me this, "Edward please I need to know, what"

He was about to say something them the water came by with our food, suddenly I had lost my appetite. Once the waiter left he opened his mouth again "Just promise that you will not say anything about this to Alice, Carlisle or any of the family, we decided to keep this from you for your own good but the vision has changed and I saw it, well you see they are coming, we don't know what for but they are coming. Bella eat " I started to slowly eat the food I had ordered.

"But why now I'm not even 18 till September" then it hit me my birthday was in a few weeks, of course they would be planning to visit me now. But why, what would they want from me now after al this time why now. "Wait what do you mean the vision has changed you knew about this before"

"Well yes and no, you see when you and Alice were in the meadow picking flowers she got the first vision of you two shopping and them appearing but it changed I don't know why but it has been hanging and changing for a while now" were they watching me or something, why did they keep on changing what they were going to do, I had to much on my mind right now. Edward came and sat next to me, and pulled me in to a hug. I hugged him back and pit me head on his chest, he pulled me in a tighter hug gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "Its ok," he cooed "everything will be alright" then I remembered that we were in restaurant and I peaked to get a view of the room and found it to be in a private section of the restaurant so I was free from the attention.

After I calmed down a little we decided to leave the restaurant, we took the rest of the food to go and we were soon on the way back to the Cullen house.

"I'm guessing you already know, huh?" Alice said once we were inside the house.

"Yea, I know. I didn't know it was going to be so soon. I don't know why I got so emotional either."

"It's ok Love it is a lot to take in you know." Edward said while pulling me into a hug. "EMMETT please come here" right then I knew what was going to happen. He came in and all I heard was a loud crash and no more Alice. He ran in to Alice. "Smooth bro, smooth"

"Try to be a bit slower next time you ruined my favorite shirt, Em" was all Alice said before running upstairs.

"The bet, I brought the food" then Edward pulled up the bag. Emmet grabs the bag and ran to the kitchen so we fallowed him to the kitchen and there he was in front the meat looking at it grossed out. Was he really going to eat it? He picked up the meat and put it in his mouth, then he ate it all in one bite. I wondered what there bet was about, after he was finished eating we went up to our rooms.

"Edward what is your bet about"

"Well, he said that he could hold food for more than 24 hours and I said he couldn't so we decided to bet on it with no help of Alice so we are now waiting on how long it would take him to let go of the food. He is pretty confident for now"

"Oh ok, I get it now. So what happens if he losses" he smiled. Great what was gonna happen.

"He is to give me $5,000 and dress in tights and a very tight shirt to school and if I loose I have to do that" so its fair. He looked so confident that he was going to win but both of them did. I wondered who would win. Hopefully Edward, but then again looking at him in tights would also be good. "What are you thinking Love"

"Nothing much just who would win and how you would look in tights" I laughed.

"Well, if you really want to see me in tights all you have o do is ask." he smiled I just threw a pillow at him.

"Well, I'm going to change in to my PJ's so I'll be right back" I went to the bathroom changed, washed my face and took care of everything else. When I got back Edward was laying down on the bed reading a book, he looked up and smiled.

"Finally, I was beginning to think that you had fallen out the window" he laughed.

"Hahahaha, very funny. Next time I'll take even longer then" he just looked at me.

"You wouldn't, would you" I just smiled and made my was towards the bed, picking up a book. "You know you don't really have to read that book, the teacher is not really gonna have the test on Monday like she said"

"I know but she might change her mind, and besides I like this book" I laid down nest to Edward and started reading the book. I finished it before sunrise so I had a few more hours with Edward before Alice came in and started harassing me. Her excuse- Sunday sales, she was far beyond crazy. I looked towards Edward and he was staring and me intently. "What are you staring at"

"At my beautiful fiancé, is there anything wrong with that" he asked innocently. I just nodded, getting lost in his golden eyes. "I bet I can change that" he said in a low velvety voice. He leaned in and the gave me a nice gentle but passionate sweet kiss.

"Bell- AHHHHHHHH MY EYES" Alice came in and interrupted. Thanks Alice. We broke away from the kiss and both threw glares at Alice.

"Alice cant you knock" Edward said in a low angry voice that even scared me.

"Sorry but its not like you were going to do anything, I would know" she said matter-a-Factly

"Alice LEAVE" we said simultaneously

"That girl can be a real pain sometimes" I mumbled.

"Hey, don't call me _**girl **_I'm a lot older than you" Alice yelled.

"You don't act like it" I said back

"At least you didn't have to live with her for 70 years"

"You do have a point, oh well"

"How about we go to my piano room"

"Lets go" we decided to teleport there instead of walking. He was playing one of his beautiful melodies that he had written. Then he had a brilliant idea.

"Love you want to learn how to play the piano" me learn how to play the piano.

"I dot think I…. uh I mean how.. I cant it looks to hard"

"don't worry about it it's all in the technique that you learn besides you're a fast learner"

We spent most of the day there, Edward teaching me how to play the piano. Alice dared not to come close to Edward or me for the rest of the day, because of this morning would be my guess. Then at around 7 I decided to go home before Charlie came from his fishing trip. We got up from the piano bench said goodbye to the family and teleported to my house it would be better than having Edward take to home then his taking his car back.

"You wanna help me fix dinner for Charlie before he gets here"

"Sure" we made him fajitas and we were finished seconds before Charlie came home.

"Hmm smells good Bells" Charlie came in taking his jacket off and setting it coat rack.

"Thanks" he was getting closer to the kitchen so Edward ran to my room where he would be waiting for me.

"So how did you spend your weekend with Alice and Rosalie" Charlie said while I was serving him his food.

"It was ok, we went for a nature walk to calm me down after a horrific shopping trip" he had started eating by now.

"Well that sounds like fun" then the door bell rang great.

"I'll get it" I said as I got up and went towards the door. I opened it and no other person but Alice would be standing there.

"Hey Bella" she said in a very cheery voice.

"Hey Al, what a surprise" I said sarcastically

"Yea I know I came to bring you the rest of the clothes you forgot to take back" I don't remember even shopping this weekend so I gave her a confused stare. " remember the one after our nature walk" she said… oh now I knew what she was talking about.

"Thanks Alice"

"Whose that Bells" Charlie yelled across the house.

"Just Alice" I didn't even get to continue saying anything because she quickly interrupted.

"Yea, I just went to my house really fast to get some thing that Bella forgot to bring back and some extra clothes because Bella asked me to spend the night" I did, when did I agree to this. " is that ok, Mr. Swan"

"Sure Alice, do you want to eat dinner"

"No thanks I had already eaten with Bella earlier." by that time Charlie was done eating so I washed his plate and then went upstairs with Alice.

"What is that demon pixie doing here" Edward said in a joking tone

"This demon pix…" Alice didn't even get to finish her sentence because she got pulled in to a vision. When she was finally out of it she just stood there.

"Alice" she quickly got it together and went in to my closet.

"What happened" I asked Edward

"I don't know, the only thing that was on her mind was dates, whatever that means. Lets go" so we fallowed Alice down.

"Alice what's wrong" I asked. She was looking at a calendar. Even Edward looked confused. So we decided to give her some room to think, we decided to plan our outfits for tomorrow, so he could dress in the outfit he was supposed to wear due to his lost bet. When we were finished Alice had stopped freaking out so we decided to ask her what she had seen. So she went on telling us about her vision.

"All I saw were dates so I came and looked at your calendar, I didn't understand and I still don't but all I know is that the last one ends on your birthday. The dates are august 20th, 26th, September 1st, 6th, 12th, and ending on the 18th -your birthday. I don't know what they mean but today is the 12th so we still have enough time to see what those dates mean." that calmed me down a bit but what would those dates mean, and do they even apply to me. I really hoped not.

**Well sorry for being super late hope you liked it. And p.s. ill try to write more now that spring break has come along.**


	11. Interruptions

**Ch 11: Interruptions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Pssssstt: srry for the wait. **

"….The dates are august 20th, 26th, September 1st, 6th, 12th, and ending on the 18th -your birthday…." that phrase kept repeating in my mind what could those date possibly mean. Today was the 20th and also a Monday so I had to go to school, I was planning on faking and illness or something Charlie would fall for it wouldn't he. But I knew that I couldn't, Alice would probably see if anything dangerous would happen anyway so I decided on going to school.

Edward picked me up at around 8:20, we made it to school right on time with the way he drove. All my morning classes went by with noting really happening until it came time for lunch.

We were all sitting at our usual table, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I that is, and Alice was thinking about something. She had that little evil look in here eyes that meant it was something that had to do with clothes. What was she planning now.

"HA! Bella is clueless, once she arrives home Rose and I are dragging her to my room for a little makeover, oh no she is staring calm down Alice… act natural, you better not say anything Edward"

"So Bella, what's up" she said wasn't she just talking to herself or something. Oh well this is just too much, maybe she is going crazy.

"Do you wanna go for a walk before class, hon" I asked Edward.

"Sure, I would love to" we got up and left the cafeteria. Alice was acting to weird even for her.

"Why did you want to leave the Cafeteria so early" he asked

"Alice was talking to herself about a little makeover as she called it. She said she was going to take me up to her room and make me over, with Rose helping her" Edward just looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"How did you possibly hear that when she was thinking it not speaking to herself."

"I donno I just sort of asked myself what was she thinking or planning now and it just came to me" I said.

"Ok then, do you thing we could plan it" I just nodded "ok I want you to read Newton's mind, he is relatively close" ok here it goes.

"_Man dose that weirdo Cullen ever leave MY Bella ALONE, how is she to find her true love, ME, when that creep is always with her. He is so possessive, I'll get her out of that abusive relationship." _I decided to stop there his mind was getting kind of creepy, what I would call stalker status.

"Ok, done. Mikes mind is kinda creepy, don't you think." I said, all Edward did was laugh. "That's not funny, I never want to listen to that again." he laughed once more I just looked at him in mock shock.

"I agree with you more that 100%, its just that I have to deal with that all the time. You never seize to amaze me you know" and with that he gave me a kiss on the forehead grabbed my hand and we were off to class, or so we thought.

"Bella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen" she mumbled the last part to herself. "Where to you think you are going" she yelled again by his time half of the school was looking at us.

"Uh to class, where else you act like I'm gonna run away of something" I said in a regular voice knowing that she would here it.

"Well I have a bone to pick with you" she said by this time she was about 2 feet away from me so she whispered the rest "When were you going to tell me about well you know" then she pointed to the top of her head "I was bound to find out you know"

"I guess, but the bell is about to ring so we need to get to class"

"No we don't, we need to talk to Carlisle so we're going to my house, NOW!!" so we were off to the car with the other students just looking at us, or me in particular, but it didn't really matter any more. Once we got to the car, the rest of the Cullen's where there so I was they were either told by Alice to wait in the car or just heard what was gong on. Either way were all leaving, I was just hoping that Charlie did not find out, or I would be in trouble.

"Esme where is Carlisle" Alice said once she was in side the house.

Esme came out of the kitchen with what looked like a floral knife, "He left to work dear"

Alice stopped dead in her tracks "WHAT HE Was not supposed to be working today remember"

"They called him in last minute dear, what are you doing away from school any way" she said

"Let's just wait till he gets back ok, now Rose while we're here lets rearrange our closets." I shuddered at what Alice said, then thankfully they ran off by themselves.

"I'll just call the school and say there was a family emergency, and I'll call for you too Bella and I'll inform Charlie." I was thankful to have a "mother in law" to b like Esme she was so nice and caring.

"Come on love, let's go upstairs" he put his arm around me and led us to his room. We were laying there for about 10 minutes, then I decided to go hl out Esme in the kitchen if she needed it.

"Hey, I'll be right back" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and got up from the bed.

"I'm going to see if Esme needs some help, you wanna come" I asked

"I'll be down in a minute I need to talk to my brother for a while." he looked at the door while saying this, he was probably listening.

Well go get him Eddie!! I thought.

"Oh don't worry, I will" he said aloud, didn't I just think that?? Hold on, back up let me try something else. I directed something else to Edward through my mind. _Just be easy on him, he's a kid at heart you know th__at. _

"Love, spying is bad no matter what" he said, I turned around and faced him o he could se me while I did the same thing again.

_Hey, hon. __Look at me I' not talking to you, just directing my thoughts toward you. _He had a shocked look in his face.

"Oh, how are you doing that"

"I don't know I just directed what I was saying to you."

"Ok the hold on. ALICE!!" he yelled great she was getting involved.

"You Called" she came in a flash, she was now in the door frame.

"Hey listen to this." he told her and then I did the same thing from when I was talking to Edward.

_Alice can you hear me ok??_

"Duh, Bella" she said like it was obvious.

_Ok, then look at my face, my lips in particular. Now do you see what I mean. _

"How are you doing that" she asked in Awe.

"I don't know, I did the same thing to Edward and he heard it too."

"Ok, we just have to wait till Carlisle comes home then"

Then I thought of both of them. _Ok then, but hey what time is h getting here??_

They both Answered seven, Good I can talk to both of them at the same time, I'll try more people later.

Maybe I could try Esme, no I'll just wait till Carlisle gets here.

"Ok hon, now I'll be back" and with that I was on my was to the kitchen.

"Hey Esme"

"Oh, Hi Bella. What are you doing here. Weren't you just with Edward"

"Yes I was, but I was wondering you needed help with…..the flowers?" I was kind of hoping she would saw yes so I could spend some time with her.

"Of course dear, get the floral knife on the first drawer to your left over there." I went where she pointed at it, I opened it and got out the knife. "Do you know how to make a 12 flower vase arrangement?" she asked.

"A little?" I said unsure of how my first time trying would turn out.

"Here let me show you" she started to lace the greenery as she called it, she used leather fern, eucalyptus, and lemon leaf, what she called the basics. Then she placed the leaves in the vase and carefully placed the flowers in the correct places. I slowly learned and after my first try I got it right. I was so happy.

"Esme, why are you making these arrangements" I asked I was really confused

"you mean Edward hasn't told you?" she asked. I nodded my head "well I own an online floral shop, something that I have had for awhile, I began it after the internet first developed , in order to waste the extra time I had."

"Hey Love" Edward was making his way to the kitchen.

"Hi" I said while he gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. "Do you want to help" did he know how to make them?

"Sure, Esme do you mind"

"No, not at all" she said then laughed "who do you think used to help me when I had a lot of orders" if Edward could blush he would. I giggled

"It isn't funny Esme" he said though his teeth

"Oh, don't be embarrassed lil bro at least your not, you know um how do you say it well not straight, no offense, but if you are its ok with us, it might even be ok for Bella to" I heard Emmet say from upstairs.

Edward looked so embarrassed it was funny. "Aw, leave him alone Emmett" I gave Edward a hug _I think it's cute that you know how to do these things, it just means your super talented_ he smiled at me and gave me a quick peck.

We were finished just in record time, according to Esme. After we were done Edward and I left to our room. "It's nice being only the two of us here" I said. Alice and Rose had gone to one of their crazy shopping trips and they took their guys with them and Esme left to the hospital so she could pick up Carlisle for "lunch", even though we all knew that they would not eat just come by the house drop the car off and walk around the woods. They did this every so often, it was nice for them.

"Yes, until they come back and ruin it" he laughed Alice was bound to come back and ruin it for us, the only reason I did not go was because I was helping Esme with the flowers.

"I know, o well. That's what siblings are for right?"

"I know" just then I got a text from none other than Alice.

_YES!- Alice_

Great. Even when she's not here, she's here.

_Alice go back to ur shopping trip - Bella_

_Okkie dokie_ - _Alice_

After I was finished writing back I place my phone on the night stand next to the bed and looked up. Edward's face was right next to my face and I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I tried with all my might not to lean in for the kiss and almost succeeded but he leaned in and out of instinct so did I, it was inevitable. We slowly moved in closer and closer, then our lips made contact. His sweet cold lips against my slightly warmer ones, then I felt his tongue run across the bottom of my lip, a quickly granted him access. Soon our lips were moving perfectly in sync with each other, I was enjoying every second of it; his sweet smooth cold taste, it was ecstasy. Out of habit we broke the kiss and gasped for air only to continue with that perfect kiss once more. The heat of the moment was getting to me and Edward too, I was now slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and he was letting me. I finished and he let go of me to allow me to fully take it off, now I was slowly lifting his under shirt, we broke apart so I could take it off. Wow, I could get use to this Edward, with no boundaries. I had a full view of his bare chest and just like his it was perfect. I wasn't sure how far we would actually go so I was surprise when he started to take off my shirt. Soon all that was left was my cami, then my bra. Then the shock came when he started to unclasp it, it was now loose he slid the straps down to my shoulders then passed my elbows, then he looked me in the eyes as if to ask permission, something we saw allowed him to continue so he took it off, exposing part of me, to him. He soon attacked my lips once more, we were now laying on his bed and I could feel his cool chest on mine. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

I knew nothing more would come of this, but then after about five minutes ago, who knew what would be next. Then I started to unbutton his pants, hey I could try right. I was slowly moving them down, they were just past his knees when the front door opened.

"Who was that" I whispered to Edward. His hands were moving up and down my sides now.

"Could be Esme, she's usually quiet when she enters." So I continued to move his pants down, then they were off. The room door opened.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH MY EYES" it was Emmett. "THEY BURN"

"Crap" we said simultaneously. I assumed everyone else came to see what he had saw, I was mortified. I searched Emmet's mind to see what saw, the image I did not want any body to see again. THIS. WAS. JUST. GREAT!!

We both grabbed the covers and once we were covered enough we both glared at Emmet, I gave him the meanest look that I could do.

"WELL I Feel the love in this room" he said. Then I was made aware of the rest of his siblings they were all behind them, shocked looks on their face.

"Emmett. can't you KNOCK?" Edward half yelled "AND YOU THREE behind him your worse than he is"

They all looked at Edward and me. Jasper stepped up feeling everybody's emotions.

"Well, uh" he looked nervous "Bro, Bells. Its just that we would never suspect you guys of doing something like that, especially Emmett, who is the most shocked…proud… and a mix of other feelings, it was well you know shocking for the rest of us too"

"Yea seeing and Eddie and Bells here, well you guys are little prudes." Emmet boomed then laughed.

"Get OUT" Edward said, well yelled. And they all left just like that. Gone.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have paid more attention to their thoughts"

"It's ok. And its not your fault at all, it Emmett's" I looked at the door, then the rest of the room and laid back down on the bed, and sighed. "Hey you know where my bra landed?" I asked. He just laughed.

He grabbed me and got me close to him in a hug. "After all that happened you ask that" then he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead "But no I don't"

I hugged him back, "Ok then, we need to get dressed though we don't want Emmet coming in here again do we" I sat down on the bed, got up and grabbed my robe. I was going to take a shower. "I'll be back" once I was finished I went back to the room.

"Hey Love" he said while kissing my forehead. "What took you so long?"

"nothing really" now if you'll excuse me, I need to change.

"Fine then" he joked back "I'll go take a long shower too" and off he went

"Love you" I yelled after him

"I love you more" he retorted and then turned on the shower head.

I got dressed in a nice comfy set of pj's and fuzzy flip-flops, and got ready to start on my homework. Right after Edward got out of the shower he changed in to pj's too and then sat next to me to start on his homework. It only took us very little time and soon it was time for Bella to go home.

We got all of her things ready and since her car was already at her house, we decided to teleport to her house to save us time. That was a good thing because Charlie was pulling up to the drive way when we got there.

"Crud, I didn't make Charlie dinner"

"Just teleport some food here" why didn't I think of that before, I quickly thought of something and got it before he came though the door.

"Bella?!" he called.

"I'll meet you in our room" Edward left

"In the kitchen"

"Smells good" he said. I made it look like I had just cleaned up and that I had pulled the food out of the microwave.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes not to long ago before you came"

"ok, Bella you should make this more often, its delicious" I kinda felt sad was my cookig not good anymore??

"Well I'm glad you like it" I should just do this more often, it was a lot easier than actually cooking it, and Charlie seemed to like it better. "So how was your day?"

"It was slow as usual, but there was a report about a giant werewolf in the woods today." _Edward listen to this. _

"Wow really, is it bad. More importantly did you catch it?"

"No, Billy and a group of people caught it, and killed it." _Well according to him. _I heard him add on in the end.

"Ok then, are you finished?"

"Sure bells, I'm going to go hit the sack Bells"

"K dad." And then I washed the dishes he used and made my way to my room towards Edward.

_Where going to need to talk to Billy about not getting themselves exposed_ I told Edward

_I know, perhaps at the next meeting _

_Ok I'll bring it up, next time. But when are we going to talk to Carlisle about you know, what happened to me._

_Don't worry Love, we'll be there by 11pm and get to tell him everything. _

"Ok then" Charlie was asleep by now so I didn't have to worry about him overhearing us. Let's just hope that Carlisle didn't find out about what Emmett ran into earlier. I would just die of embarrassment if he or even Esme found out.

**Again sorry for the long break!! Since like Spring !! But now its summer and I'm still super busy but not with school. I'll try to update again within the next few weeks, hopefully by the 27 or better yet the 20****th****. I know for a fact I cant do anything this weekend, all weekend. Yay for the outdoors. Well see ya!! Sry for the wait. **


	12. Let the Fun Begin

**Ch 12: Let the Fun Begin **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

All I had to do was go back to Edwards house and talk to Carlisle about my new little problem and Emmett had to ruin it all, after the "meeting" he just had to tell Carlisle what had happened earlier that day. I was so embarrassed I couldn't look them (Carlisle and Esme) in the face, it was so uhg!! I don't even know how to explain it in words, more than embarrassing I suppose. That's why I'm staying at my house for the next few days, just for a little while and Emmett calms down enough so he won't mock me.

Carlisle didn't seem to be fazed when Emmet told him, he just thought that it was natural; everyone knew when everyone did anything. So why was it so hard for me to accept that and go with the flow? Oh yea, his name is Emmett. I couldn't stand him sometimes; I wish he could sometimes not act like a little child. HE is so immature, that's it I'm not talking to him for the rest of eternity!! Psh, like that could happen, I limit it to about 2 weeks –let's see if it is even possible, I mean it's Emmett- I hope I can.

Well on a happier note, I'm finally getting a hold of my "little" problems. I knew how to turn then on/off with no problem at all. I was happy, well for now until Emmett comes at the new spot Edward and I have for lunch, I made us move because of Emmett. Edward understood.

_**Great here comes trouble, look behind you. Tell Emmet I'm not going to talk to him. **_I say to Edward, this was our new favorite was of communicating. We could do that anywhere in class, around my dad, but best of all around his Emmett, and Alice.

_**I'll take care of it, don't worry he knows you don't want to talk to him. He is just coming over to apologize again. **_Sometimes I felt sory for Emmett, I mean it wasn't as if he thought of the consequences right, but I'm not giving in.

"Hey Bella, are you still mad at me. Please don't be mad, I didn't know what I was doing I was trying to make Carlisle proud of lil' Eddie here" he said I almost gave in but…

_**Remind him, I'm not talking to him. In his head or with my voice!!**_ This could really come in handy all the time!!

_**Ok, love but please no more yelling it makes he have a head ach. **_

_**Sorry I forget sometimes. **_

"Oh come on Bells, Please talk to me. I hate it when you do this to me" I says, when have I ever done this to him?

"Emmet, Bella says that she is not talking to you with your voice of in your head. She is still mad because you told Carlisle. We both know you meant no harm, but she was Embarrassed. We're not like you and Rose who everyone knows what you guys do in your free time." Good going Edward I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Ok Bella, I see, not really but yea. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me; you know I didn't mean anything bad I may have said. Please I'll try not to tell anyone anything about you. Mind you I said try. I can't promise you anything though. Please, Please, Please Bella. Bells? Are you listening to me? Ok Bella I understand I'll go now, Rosie is calling me. Bye Bells, Bro." gosh could he make me feel even more guilty? I almost gave in that time. O there goes the bell , time to get to class.

"Come on Love. Let's go"

"But I don't want to go" I whine probably sounding like a child. He just chuckles takes my hand, helps me get up and off to class we went.

_**Hey, Edward are really paying attention to the teacher, she has no idea what she is talking about. **_

_**I know Love. But that's what you get when you have a sub and by the thoughts in her head she has no idea that she is teaching it wrong either. **_I couldn't help it I started to laugh at what Edward had said.

Unfortunately the sub turns towards me. Great. "Ms…… Swan right?" I nod "Is there anything that you may want to share with the class, what do you think is so funny? Would you like to teach the class" she was crazier than I thought she was.

"Mrs. Uh ….. Peaches, I think right? I was just laughing at umm, the boy who just fell down in the hall. Look out the window"

"Well perhaps you would like to teach the class" I shake my head saying no.

"Ok then where was I ….oh yea, well class………."

_**Wow she was in a bad mood, she was just about ready to let you teach the class to but her ego got in the way. **_

_**I would have to, she's confusing half of the class. Well, 15 min gone 45 more to go. **_

(later that day)

_Come on Bells it's been 2 days since you've talked to me plz ansr ur mssges!! –Teddy Bear Emmy _

_It's me again only on Alice's plz IM me back!! – Pixie sized_

_Me again please talk to me – Princess Rose-Pedalz_

_Oh its Emmett by the way - Princess Rose-Pedalz_

_Come on I'm running out of people's IM thingy's I could use. Pl tale to me Bella- Army Boi_

Hmm. This could be interesting. HA Next. _**Edward come over here please. **_

"Look what Emmett has been up to" I showed him and he started to laugh.

_Belllla you can't ignore me forever you know… you don't have to guess who's this is its kinad obvious. - Piano Man_

_You're lucky Carlisle and Esme don't have one of these little lady, please talk to me again I am super sorry – Teddy Bear Emmy_

"You should change your password you know, I'm guessing everyone already changed theirs' when they found out" and with that he changed it, now how did he even know the passwords.

"Love, you know he is never going to give up"

"I know but Imma try to do that for as long as I can, it's only worth a try" and I knew it was "I'll talk to him again tomorrow or a midnight I donno whenever I feel he had learnt his lesson that he will soon forget."

"yup, just like Emmett, so what do you want to do till then. How about we go out to the meadow, or we could go to my house, or we could just hang out here? Your choice"

"How we stay here, I need to clean this messy house I haven't cleaned it in how long? I don't even know, that's bad." Thankfully he agreed to help me, we were finished so we both got ready to face his family again.

This was going to be so hard; I was already fidgeting in the car which we took only to delay it for a while.

"Calm down Love, if you need to talk to me in private you know how. And if you feel uncomfortable just tell me ok" I just nodded seeming to losing my voice. How was I going to get through this, too late now we were already in the garage walking out and toward the house. Only five more steps, four more, three, two, one, great what was I thinking hurry Bella leave before you go in to the living room.

"Bella!!!!" too late. It was Emmett and after he said that the rest of the Cullens were already where we were at. "come, come. Sit, sit." We sat down.

_**Edward I don't like the sound of this, I'm scared, what's happening. Are you listening? **_

_**I'm not too sure what is happening either; they are all blocking their minds. I can't get though, Hang on we'll be fine. I hope. **_

Great what did I get myself in to. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, Edward. We didn't gather you up so we could mock you, but that could be Emmett's job in all of this." I gulped unsure of what to do. "What we want to talk to you guys about the plans for the next few weeks leading up to the September 18th." Phew that calmed me down a bit. I made a big deal over nothing, go me.

"From now none of you will go to school on the designated dates that Alice mentioned earlier, and we will be together those days. Esme will talk to Charlie about that, but according to Alice he won't mind. Well that's all I need to talk about. Esme your turn" Carlisle continued to say. Then Esme stepped up. What's going on now?

"And Bella, please don't be worried about what Emmett said. Like he said it was no big deal. You have no idea how many times we have been caught, Alice and Jasper have been caught. And even worse Rosalie and Emmett don't even get me started on those two. The point is that it's no big deal. Ok Bella, we don't ever want you to feel awkward around us ok, don't hesitate to ask for any advise either, your technically part of our family and families are not awkward around each other. " Esme said. "Alice, Rosalie. Your turn. " Great the pixie and her assistant.

"Well since we are going to be missing so much school" psh how many weeks left till the 18th. That is not a long time to be missing school. "We want to make a good impression on them, so from now on Rosalie and I will be picking out each of your clothes. OK! That's all for us, Jazzy Emmett your turn" Great this was turning in to an intervention not a regular family meeting, but what is so regular about us.

"First of all my name is Emmet and I am an over talker, that's the first step to recovery. Over talking just what is it? It could be saying things that were not meant to be said, or just talking too much" like now, I was about to interrupt but… "I know I have made the mistake of over talking one too many times, and for that I ask for all of your forgiveness…… come on Jasper can I stop now you only helped me write till that part" I laughed was he really being serious.

"That's because you were suppose to write the rest" Jasper said.

"Ok fine be that way, I'm sorry Bella. I promise not to do that again… blah…blah… blah."

_Like that would get her to forgive her_, I heard Jasper think? What that a good word?

"Emmet shut up, your even annoying me" Rose spoke up.

"Alright Emmet I'll forgive you then" Was that really that hard, YES!

"Yay!! Ok now let's get back to business. On a school day that we won't go me and Jasper will make sure the family is not bored! I'm in charge of finding games, that have to be approved by Jaz, and Jasper is in charge of making sure they happen."

"Ok Family, Meeting adjourned" Jasper said.

I was more terrified at what Alice would make me wear, more than the games Emmett will pick out, more than the thoughts Esme or Carlisle, more than flunking senior year. This was definitely going to be an interesting few days; I just wish that they would be over with soon.

"Bella! Pick a color blue or purple, never mind! Thanks anyways, make sure to come back before we go to school so I could give you your new clothes"

And so the rest of the week began. Alice had her fun with Bella Barbie time every day, I had no problem with it until today came along she was going way too overboard today.

"Come on Bella, its Friday. Fridays are suppose to be special, Please Bella"

"No way!! Its way too cold for that, you may not feel it but, they do -and by that I mean the kids at school- don't you think they will look at me funny if I'm not cold."

"Good point I haven't even thought of that, I guess you could wear this" then she threw me an outfit and o put it on without protest. I liked it; it was a nice dressy shirt with flowers printed on it, light blue faded jeans with wide legs. She even let me wear flats, I was surprised, and she threw in this light green sweater, a scarf, and a purse that matched the entire outfit. I was all set for school. (Pic on profile)

**APOV**

Ha, she fell for it! I knew it would work, she would have never worn that if I hadn't given her that first dress, but then again she might have… well probably no! Ha I'm a genius I wonder what else I could pull off, the countdown to the 18th is just beginning.

**Hope you guys like it, I tried to make it longer but I have writers block. Any ideas on how to fill in the week till the 18****th**** or on some of the crazy games Emmet and Jasper have planned, please tell me. I'll try to review soon. Thanks for your support. **


	13. Travels

**Ch 13: Travels**

**Don't own any of it!!**

Time seemed like it flew by when I was with Edward. It was now September 15, only three more days until my Birthday. I was not looking forward to that. In the past days I had gained power after power, Carlisle's theory was that I gain powers from others that are or have been nearby, and I magnify it somehow- on top of that I could turn them off, and others as well. Which was true, with Alice's powers I was able to see the wolves and with others powers it was true too. Other than that everything was normal, well semi-normal.

"Bells, I'm home" Charlie yelled as soon as he walked in to the house. Pulling me from my thoughts and causing him to run to my room- unnoticed I may add. Edward was already used to my space outs, he knew it was good for me- I would have gone mad if I didn't have them. Besides he would think about almost the same things.

"I'm in the kitchen, Dad" I yelled, as soon as Charlie came in to the kitchen. **Hey don't forget to ask him if you could go camping with us tomorrow.**

"Hey dad," I asked while I was serving him his food "The Cullens are going out on a camping trip this weekend, they invited me and I was wondering if I could go."

"Sure Bella, where are you guys going?" great he had to ask that **Edward HELP!!**

"Hold that Thought Dad" I said as I got up and opened the door, **You better have a good plan.**

**I do, just play along. **He said while coming in.

"Dad, its Edward is it ok if he joins us for dinner"

"Sure Bells," we made our way into the kitchen "Hi Edward"

"Hello sir, how are you doing this evening" he asked

"I'm fine, Bella told me that you and your family we going camping this weekend" as Charlie finished my phone started buzzing, I looked at it. Alice. What did she want?

"Dad, hold on I have to take this call." Then I turned to Edward "it's your demonic sister"

"Which one?" he asked, I noticed Charlie stiffen at the way I mentioned one of Edwards sisters. I looked at him, **Do you really have to ask.**

**Nope.**

"Alice" he and I both said at the same time. And with that I went up into my room to answer the phone.

"Hello Ali…."

"I am not demonic, and hello to you too. Well anyways don't pack, I have everything all set up for this weekend, as for your destination, that is something you will have to find out, wont you. But just to make sure you know it has nothing to do with the outdoors!!" And with that she gave me an evil laugh and hung up.

"Remind me to avoid your sister for the trip, she's getting on my nerves" I said to Edward. Then I looked at Charlie "So what are you guys talking about"

"Just about where are you guys going to camp, and the fishing trip with Billy."

"Well that's good, Dad. Hope you have fun. When are you leaving" I asked

"Um, around eight, and you will come back by your birthday right" he said as the doorbell rang again,

"I'll get it, and that would be a yes" I said as I jumped up and went to the door, it was Alice.

"HI, Mr. Swan, how are doing this evening." She said full of enthusiasm, then she turned around "Edward" she nodded curtly.

"Hello and nice to see you to Alice" he said.

"You know why I'm mad at you, or you will " she replied "Bella, we have to discuss something in your room, Edward before I left Carlisle wanted to speak to you he asked e to tell you to go home ASAP. Oh and Edward, stay clear of Emmett." She said then we were off to room.

"Why are you mad at him again, your mind is kind of scattered"

"Emmett is planning on playing truth or dare, with Edward and Jasper. From what I have seen Edward is going to dare Emmet something and it will ruin one of my favorite outfits. A very irreplaceable one, I got it from Coco, it's priceless." Coco? She was crazy.

"Who?" I asked

"Coco you know Gabrielle Channel, the fashion designer. Well anyway she made a dress one day that would match my personality, a little black dress that would match my personality" she said sometimes I forgot how old she really was, how old they all were. But that didn't matter now, they were my family and I loved them as such. "So Bella, what I came here to tell you that you have to come with us tonight. It's important to all of us we need to discus something, with you. I'll take care of Charlie; you pack just your pj's that's all you need to pack. Nothing more nothing less, o and don't forget you phone charger" I wasn't even going to ask, just obey. But one thing came to mind about what happed to my charger, Emmett.

I started looking for my clean pj's, and then headed down stairs. I said good bye to Charlie, and headed to Alice's car. The drive seemed faster than usual; I tell Alice was not being her usual fun self today something must have changed.

"Emmett Cullen get your vampire behind here and do not touch that dress!!" she yelled. Just to prove her point. Emmett ran down stairs as fast as he could, along with Jasper and Edward. Jasper was relived, Edward was smirking and Emmett looked like he just got caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar. Bad move Emmett.

Alice was on the verge of snapping, not even Jasper could help her. I on the other hand was enjoying this way too much, let this be my revenge on Emmett for the whole making fun of me incident. I was planning on helping Emmet- when the time came for now I would sit back and enjoy the show.

"Um… we didn't even touch your clothes. We didn't even enter your room, Jasper was blocking it off." Emmett said attempting to help himself.

"I don't care what were you planning to do huh?" Alice was shaking now.

"Not… nothing. Alice I promise." By this point Alice jumped on Emmett and she started pulling his curly hair- but not to the point where it would come out of his head. Then Alice grabbed his arm and I heard something snap then it was followed by Emmett yelling in agony. At that point I knew he had enough and I calmed Alice down a bit he let go and then I went toward Emmet smiled and left toward Edward's room, knowing his arm probably healed by now.

"What was that about" Edward asked just as he came in to our room. I just smiled.

"Nothing" I smiled again, **Just some revenge o Emmett, he is ok right. **

**Yes, and she could have hurt him worse you know. **

**I know but she didn't, so it doesn't matter does it?**

"I guess not" he replied. "We should get ready for our trip, but Alice packed already packed so tht is taken care of."

"So am I going to find out where we are going" I asked and smiled seductively

"You know I can't tell you, Alice has not told anyone where we are going she also told me to tell you not to look, she's blocking me but she can't block you" he laughed "Oh and also if you do she said to expect lots of Bella Barbie, shopping, and other things"

"Ok I'll consider myself warned. I won't look into the crazy girl's mind. I might go crazy too" I said and Edward laughed. Thankfully Alice was not here to ruin the funniness of the situation she was out, and that was all that matted.

"TIME TO GO, BELLA GET OUT HERE" I heard Alice yell. I walked down the stairs Edward caring my small bag of a few books, and other things I might need.

"I'm here, no need to yell. Ok let's go" I said.

"Ok Edward, Bella you'll take the Volvo take Esme and Carlisle. Emmet and Rose take the jeep, Jasper and I will go with them along with the luggage. Jasper will dive, just follow us. See ya in a few" and with that she jumped into the car and were off to norewhere land.

We followed Alice to the airport and from there we got on a private jet that they owned, once again I did not know where I was going. After about three hours of waiting the plane landed, and it was in the middle of nowhere.

"Ugh Alice, where did you take me now" I asked.

"Why Bell we are in Italy, we are just here for a few days. Do a little wine testing, go to something I have planned, and a dinner Carlisle has to attend, nothing huge. Oh and we can't forget your birthday present."

"Wine testing, I'm not even 18 yet" I said. "Plus you guys don't… well… can't drink"

"True, but come on it will be fun, besides we all need to go wine testing, I already bought us our tickets. Oh, and I almost forgot, here are you're new id's" She passed everyone one "So what do you think of your new identity's everyone"

I was surprised but not shocked Alice could go a little crazy sometimes. According to my ID I was Isabella Marie Mason, Edward was Edward Anthony Mason. I looked over at Rose's and Emmett's they where Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy, Alice and Jasper where Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock and Carlisle and Esme where Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I was not surprised one it.

"Ok, now that you guys had time to share, let's go to the house we have here" about ten miles from where we landed the Cullens had yet another house in the country near some vineyards, which of course they owned. Alice dragged me inside once we got there and started getting me ready for the wine testing. When I was done I looked beautiful, I had a cute Pleated Tulip Dress that looked "gorges' on me, matching satin pumps, with a matching handbag. I also had a cute heart shaped necklace, a rings and a bracelet; I was all set to go. While I was sitting there Alice, Rosalie and Esme started getting ready. They all had a heart necklace that somehow made us all match, a ring, and cute bracelet to match they were all different colors, Rosalie had gold, red on, Esme had black and silver, and Alice had soft gold and Pearl. I of course had and aqua color to match my dress. Rose's dress was a Strapless bandage dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Alice had on Strapless pleated organza dress, and Esme had on a black Strapless taffeta dress. Needless to say we all looked good.

With one more check of the mirror we were off to test wine that I would only be drinking and they would too, as little as possible but just enough so they wouldn't look to suspicions. But then again that was what u was for, Emmett's words not mine. We got in to the car and drove off to the house which this was taking place at.

**O.M.G I know I have not updated in while. More than a while, but regardless here is another chapter. Hope it's good. I'll try to update soon but my classes have left me a ton of homework. (Like now, I'm supposed to finish this stupid essay, o well) Hope you like it. **


	14. On The Run

**Ch 14: On The Run**

**DONT OWN IT!!**

**Hope You Like it. Not grammar checked sorry. **

"Bella, Bella wake up" I heard Edward yell, why was he yelling so loud. Why are these lights so bright. Wait what happened I never go to sleep, only when I'm super tired or something big happened. OK, what happened.

"Bella, Bella??" I heard Alice yell this time, could they please shut up.

"What, turn off the lights. While your at it also shut up, your being too loud. It hurts my head." I said all I heard was Emmett laughing I looked at him and he went silent. They did as I said, and then Emmett gave me some Tylenol for my head. Now I decide to learn about my low tolerance for alcohol, remind me to never drink again.

"Bella guess what day it is?" I heard Alice say in that singsong voice she has.

"What day Alice?"

"Its the 16th, why?" hmm I thought it would be a lot later like the 17th. "Never mind, well we better hurry up Missy, we don't want to be late for our evening shopping trip slash scavenger hunt"

"Only you would try to do that Alice, only you would try to torture me by doing this. Do I at least get to wear comfortable clothes?"

"Of course, here you go" she handed me a Hollister and an Abercrombie & Fitch bag yay more spending on me. Well might as well get ready now I went to my room and started to change, she got me skinny jeans, a short sleeved red shirt, a red A&F sweater, and moccasins. When I got out Edward was wearing a similar outfit and everyone else wore similar things as there designated other. (www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=14084500)

"OK Everybody listen up!" I heard. "When I said that I meant get OVER HERE!" so we all went to their room. "OK here this is everything you need, it needs to get done by 1 pm and you need to buy everything. It can only be things from the mall, you don't get it and I'll know, Edward would to. Now get going you have two Hours go!"

Edward and I walked to the car, once in we opened the envelope and and removed its contents. There was a letter a list about a mile wide.

_OK if you are reading this letter you are playing this excellent game. You have a list of all the things you need to get. Here are the rules, all of you need to pretend to be 20 years old and on you honeymoon. You re visiting from the flowing states._

_Esme and Carlisle: New York, New York_

_Bella and Edward: Chicago, Illinois_

_Rose and Emmett: Salem, Mass. (sorry)_

_Me and Jasper: Amarillo, Texas _

_Other Rules include that you can not go off and buy things on your own, you cant look online to see if the item is in a certain store everyone can use their powers except for the power the future, that includes me and Bella. Good luck and let the best couple win, meet back at the hotel. Oh and if you win you get a surprise Have Fun. On the next page you have your items everyone has the same list , but when you have a word between parentheses that is the only thing different in your list . Oh and you have to get everything in the order it is on the list. _

_You are to get the following things:_

_Alarm Clock (Hot pink)_

_Body Spray (some kind of freesia sent)_

_5 Condoms- Girls ask _

_Diamond Ring (I love you engraved)_

_Elephant statue- made of glass (Purple)_

_Folding Chair ( blue)_

_Gucci Bag_

_Hair clip (Music related)_

_I-pd Touch_

_Jelly Beans 2lbs_

_KY Jelly_

_Lingerie- has to be a set bra thongs everything (Dark Blue) _

_MAC Foundation- lightest and Darkest ones. _

_Nook- an e-reader_

_Oprah Magazine_

_Pacifier_

_Quail Feather item. (anything will do this ones for all of ya) _

_Remote controlled car_

_Stilettos (Blue)_

_Tea Set_

_Umbrella (polka dotted)_

_Vampire Books ha ha ha ha_

_Whipping stick _

_O and I hope you have a lot of fun . _

Remind me why we are doing this, or why we did this that list is nearly impossible to complete with my dignity still intact by the end of the game.

"Love, where here" I heard Edward say, "Lets go so whats first on the list" read him the list. "Ok Lets go"

We walked into the mall to get the first thing on the list.

_Where are we going to find a hot pink alarm clock _I thought over to Edward

_Your guess is as good as mine, hmm how about we buy a regular alarm clock ad we go to the children s craft center over there and paint it pink?_

_Ha ha ha good try Alice would kill us, lets try that store right there it look girly enough to have them. _

_Ok, that store looks Alice worthy. _

We walked into the store and was immediately confronted with a woman about the age of 17, one look at Edward and she was sprung. She was going for the kill, and would stop at nothing to get him. She would even go though me. Ha-ha-ha I would like to see her try to take Edward from me. Besides Edward doesn't like blonds so I won this non-existent battle. Happy I walked to the isle I though that the alarm clocks would be at and the blond walk up to poor Edward. Swaying her hips as she advanced toward him, thinking she was looking very hot, adding to that she made sure her shirt was low enough and her skirt was high enough, she also managed to lick her lips seductively. This of course repelled Edward but attracted every man in the store and they stared in amazement.

"Hello" she id in a low husky voice, "Is there _anything I _ could get you" as she said this she pushed her chest out to make her girls look bigger.

"No, thank you. I believe my fiance, I mean wife, found what she was looking for" said Edward.

She pouted but continued to flirt with Edward ruthlessly, "Come on baby, you cant be tied down to that thing all your life follow me" she stated walking back to the counter Edward just stayed put, he was about to walk towards me, he successfully got away from her but she stopped him right before he was about to enter the isle I was in. She got in front of him. "Hey you don't know what you are missing."

I decided to intervene this girl was taking it way to far. "Honey, do you think this alarm clock will work, I know its pink but I really like it" I walked towards him and took his hand.

"That would be fine, anything you want its yours" he smiled and kissed my forehead. The blond girl just walked off, defeated at that. We paid for our item and continued for the next thing on out list, body spray. Did it really have to be in a freesia scented Alice was going to pay. In about 45 minutes we had almost all the items, the only things missing where the books and the stick.

We walked into the book store and we where looking for a vampire book that looked a little interesting, hey why not read it to? We decided to get the vampire diaries, it looked good enough for a read don't you think?

The next thing on the list was the whipping stick, why Alice insisted on getting it don't ask me. I'm just going with the flow. We finally entered the store and picked out a random whip and proceed to the check out line, no one else was there but the cashier, thank God. I think I would have died if I ran into anyone. We then sped off to the hotel, and sat down with a very pissed of Rose and a smug looking Emmett. Eventually we where joined by the others.

"Ok everybody as of right now, our winners are Emmett and Rose, but I will call a meeting if anything chang.." she didn't finish her sentence she was having a vision.

It was about Renee she was here, and was planning on confronting me tomorrow around 5pm from the looks of it, it wasn't gonna end well.

_Bella we need to leave tell everyone to pack their bags I'll get lain tickets to anywhere, we need to leave now. _

I told everyone what Alice had seen and what she told me, all in their heads to no extra ears could listen in. We got books flights to all over the place, then eventually to Forks. We were on the run from something that was bound to happen, we didn't know when.

**I admit it is not my best chapter, and I have taken way to long to update but hopefully I will update during spring break. **


	15. The Encounter

**Ch 15: The Encounter. **

**Hey you guys so sorry I have not updated in months hopefully you guys still like it. I will try to update this more often. Well here it goes. **

We got on numerous planes before finally getting back to forks, Jasper had to calm every one down multiple times and Alice kept looking forward to see the out come of every move we did, it bought us two days after I turn 18. That will have to do. Currently I am in Charlie's house celebrating with Billy, Jacob and the Cullens. Charlie still has no clue what is going on, and we plan to be keeping it that way. So here I was finally 18 years old, enjoying what bits and pieces of fun I have left.

"Bella its present time" I heard Alice yell, "open this one first its from Charlie"

I opened it and to my surprise it was a small heart shaped locket with my name engraved on it.

"Thank you dad, I don't know what to say" I said, I also gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You welcome bells" he said..

"Ok, now you get to Open Billy and Jacobs present" Alice yelled. It was a small bracelet with a small carved out wooded wolf . I gave my thanks to them. "Ok, ok now my families turn in this order. Carlisle, and Esme. Rose and Emmett. Me and Jaz, and finally Edward. You got it. Now GO!"

"Wow, and I thought today was gonna be all about me not a little bossy Alice." I added sarcastically. The reply I got from Alice, she crossed her arms and turned around. I opened my gifts in the order Alice said to keep her happy, I got an all expenses paid trip to anywhere in Europe for two from Carlisle, and Esme. I got new stereo system for my car from Rose and Emmett, and I got a get out of shopping or anything else free coupon book from Alice and Jasper, this I plan to put into good use later on. From Edward I got a locket to go with the bracelet that Jake and Billy gave me, I could have not asked for a better gift.

The rest of the day was uneventful, peaceful. When it finally came time to cut my cake, Charlie made everyone eat a slice. I mean everyone watching the Cullens eat it was the most funniest thing I have ever seen. I ate it all, that was enough human food for me. I could still eat both and according to Carlisle I always will be. After everyone left, Jake and Billy stayed to watch the game and of course Edward was waiting in my room when I got upstairs.

"Did you enjoy yourself love" he asked.

"Actually I did. Did you enjoy the piece of the yummy cake?" I laughed knowing the answer.

"Very Funny Bella. Not all of us have the luxury of still being able to process human food. Like some people here. But as long as it made you happy, I'm glad I did it"

"good because I'm inviting you to dinner tomorrow with Charlie and I" I laughed when I saw his face. "I'm just kidding sweetie, you know your are very cute when you do that face" I giggled and kissed his lips while de pouted.

"Keep it down up there" I hear Jake say in a soft whisper, in a way only Edward and I would here. Billy and Charlie had no clue that we were up here, let alone what Jake had just said. That made me laugh even harder.

"So, hun. What are the plans for tomorrow" I asked in a tone that Jacob would still hear. He was not part of the protection force.

"Are you listening Jacob?" we herd a low yea. "Ok well we have to hunt. Rose, Emmett , Carlisle and Esme will go hunting tonight. Tomorrow the rest of us will hunt. Then Jake and his pack will meet us in the spot that Alice saw in her vision. There we will split into groups that have been undecided and go from there. Bella you need to get permission to spend the night at our house until Wednesday. And Jacob you need to round up your pack and get Billy to keep Charlie in the reservation until that same day too. Can you do that?" Once again we agreed. "OK we will text you the place and time right now. And I will see both of you tomorrow, I have to get home to prepare a few things" Edward gave me a soft kiss goodbye as Alice came in and so began the torture that Alice put me through. I had to get into my battle attire. Light and airy with enough resistance to last thought an Armageddon as she put it. She was crazy.

The next day went as planed and just as the message said, we arrived at the time and place that was said.

"Ok everyone can I please have your full attention. You all know why we are here today so lets begin, if everyone is alright with it we will have a group of four. It will consist of two wolfs and two vamps. As requested by Sam, the two young wolfs will stay home, out of harms way, but while there you will have the task of protecting Billy and Charlie. Collin, Brady you may stay here while we plan this, but during battle please respect Sam's wishes. Each person will have a communication device that will ensure communication throughout this whole group, not just your assigned group." Carlisle said as he and Sam passed out the devises. " They go in your ear and will work even though you are in your wolf form. If you think the words 'turn on' the device will turn on and you will be able to communicate to the other what you are thinking. The others will hear even if they have not yet activated there device. When you are done talking you just say 'turn off' and it will stop. The groups are to stay in an assigned area. As of right now the boundary separating our lands are erased but we must still hunt in their land. The groups are as followed: in group 'A' will be Rosalie, Emmett, Seth and Jared. In group 'B'is Sam, Quil, Jasper and Alice. In group 'C' are Edward , Bella, Leah, and Jacob. And finally in group 'D' are Paul, Embry, Esme and I." Now if you will direct your attention to sam he has a few important things to say. Bella's group come with me please."

We were given the coordinates of a place in the middle of the forest right in between the reservation and the Cullens land. In the middle of everything. We were placed there to meet with them in a peaceful manner. If needed back up will be presented in the order of groups. They were told to fight only if they present a threat and if they were to start it. All the groups went their separate ways and we waited for James and Rene to arrive.

We walked, to our designated spots and passed the time in our group with a good old fashioned game of truth or dare. So far 7 hours have passed. When Edward was about to do his dare of taking off everything but his boxers while singing "I'm too sexy" we heard something. He quickly put his clothes back on and we prepared our selves for the encounter.

The foot steps were getting closer and closer. When we turned around there they were. Four Vampires. I looked at Leah and Jake they were already in there wolf form.

_**Edward POV**_

As soon as the four vampires stepped out. I was astonished, The first to vampires that stepped out looked a lot like Bella. He was Blond, had piercing red eyes. He had Bella's nose, and mouth. The second was a female I assumed was Bella's mother she had the same shade of brown hair as Bella had, the same facial structure, the same eyes, minus the color. They could have passed as sisters. She was fairly young, about 20, they both looked that way young. Perhaps that is why R fell in love with him, he looked young. They were meant to be like Bella and I, in there own way they were always meant to be.

The other vampires to show up were the redhead who looked related to the blond vampire and an olive toned vampire who was the redheads mate.

"Hello sweetie remember me. Do you? Why don't you come and give me and your mom a hug we missed you. Its been so long" The Blond one said.

"Oh Darling where are our manners" The brunette one spoke up." Bella my beautiful daughter ,you remember us don't you sweetie. It's me your Mommy Rene and your Daddy James. You might not remember them but this is you auntie Victoria and her husband- now your uncle- Laurent. So now that we have freshened your memory come on and give us some love, sweetie?" I could tell that Bella was at her breaking point.

"How dare you come here and claim me as your daughter! You have no right to just waltz up here and call yourselves my 'mommy' or 'daddy' the only daddy I ever had was Charlie. Before you say anything Charlie is the only parent that I have ever and will ever love! You two are nobody, who abandons their child , who rejects them. Just leaves them with an innocent human who has no idea what is going on! I could have killed him, my father, my only daddy. Not you pathetic people. The only people that I will ever call family are the Cullens and Billy, Charlie and the pack. Not you guys" Bella said with anger, she was on the verge of tears. I went over to her and just held her, I could tell she needed it. After a few second we looked over to Bella's supposed family. They looked ticked off.

"How dare you disrespect us we are your parents Isabella. You will never speak to us like that again" Rene spoke up. I had had it by now.

"Bella's right, You cant just come up here and claim her as yours. You didn't raise her, you weren't there for her first words, her first baby steps, her first birthday, Christmas. Her first anything. You cant take back your daughter now. She's mine Rene, she is my daughter and she will never be yours. I raised her, not you I know what she is, which is what you have now become, you chose to give up your powers when you became one of them, but as you have now found out, and the reason you came back I'm guessing is for know that there is such thing as the most powerful creature that can coexist with almost every specie without being discovers. She looks human no? She has not smell of anything, no vampire, no human, no wizard, or witch whatever you want to call us." I was confused. By this time I heard Colin and Brady say that Charlie disappeared. I told him it was fine just to take care of Billy.

"Wait what's going on? I need answers" Bella spoke up.

"I guess not everyone had been as honest as I thought, and here I was thinking you already knew. Isabella" James spoke up, in a smugly way.

"I guess I do have some explaining to do. Come follow me to the meadow, we shall all meet there. Call the rest of them wont you Jake, and don't give met that confused look, I know what you guys are too."

We all arrived at the meadow, Bella and my meadow. I thought no one knew about it. But now that I think about it, now I know why it felt so magical. As soon as everyone arrived, Charlie wove his hands around and made chairs appear behind us. He also directed the wolf to change back to normal. He had a story to tell that would explain everything.

"First of all, no I'm not human. I am a witch, or wizard, whatever you want to call us. Rene as you my or may not known was a hybrid. Half witch half nymph or fairy- whatever you prefer to be called. When I witch, of fairy decide to become a vampire they choose to loose all there powers. But Bella was a special case, she is a mix of everything. She is part witch, fairy, and vampire. The reason she did not know about any of this was for the same reason we moved to forks. I chose to give her a normal life up until everything was changed when Rene met James. The plan was to raise her as normal as possible so when she grew up she would one day rule our kingdom. Rene and I were selected to carry this baby, but when Rene got impregnated with James, everything changed. we did not know what to expect anymore. We would not know the outcome until she was 17, or even 18. Which is when most fairies and witches gain there powers. Rene however chose to be turned and disappear. So this task was left to me and my mother. We did all we could to keep our a secret that way. As she grew up we learned that she was not going to turn into anything until she was 18, and even then she would still have human traits. She would keep her brown eyes, but the outer rims would be a greenish-blue and gold." he looked around, and spoke up again "Any questions, and no one knew anything and Alice would not have been able to see this coming we have the option of either being seen or not in the future, sorry Alice"

"Its totally fine Charlie, you were protecting yourself." Alice spoke up.

"Yea and Bells sorry for keeping this away from you, like I said I was trying to give you a normal life. Then as predicted, the Cullens arrived when you were about to turn 18 they would be able to better explain the vampire side of everything to you. for the other parts that would have been to be me, but I couldn't until you were 18 of i would have lost my powers. Fairy's and in Rene's case hybrid's can tell anybody anything with no consequences. But I couldn't." Charlie spoke again, I could tell he was being sincere. So he knew the whole time, I wonder what else he knew. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Wait but that does not explain why Bella was chosen to rule your kind Charlie." Emmett spoke up. Wow he had actually stayed quiet this entire time, nice going man.

"Oh right, I come from a long line of royalty in the witch world. Similar to the Voltori, but we actually take time to listen to our people. When my parents found out that a fairy and a witch had mated, they were immediately called into court, that was illegal at that point. For we were sworn enemies. The two creature were trailed and found guilty in conspiracy that they were going to overthrow and rule both the fairy and witch world. They were sentenced to a lifetime of jail or death, they both chose death." Charlie took a quick breath and continued.

"After they were sentence we still the baby to take care of, we gave her to an elderly lady to care for and nurture until she was 18. When she and I met for the first time it wad like love at first sight for me, I wanted her asked her out on a few dates then her hand in marriage. When we wed both fairy and witch counsel agreed that the child would be powerful and would be meant to rule both our kingdoms. When we moved to the human realm though she met James and it was love for her allover again. She began sneaking around and eventually became impregnated by him. They had Bella, and then that plans of uniting our kingdom was canceled, but our kingdoms still coexist peacefully. Rene has officially been banned and I was to stay here until Bella was 18. Then the counsel would decide what shall be done. As of right now, my parents are still ruling. But as soon as my Bells turns 20 or sooner- with her blessing- I'm to go back and take over for my parents." he finished his story.

"Dad, will I still be able to visit you when you go." Bella asked.

"Yes, but I can't leave now" Charlie said. "I still have to teach you the craft. Then I have to call in a Fairy for them to teach you their craft"

"But you have to go, you can call in a fairy and a witch to teach me. You go and rule your beloved kingdom I will be fine here with the Cullens." Bella spoke up, always thinking of others. That was he best quality, one of the many reasons why I loved her so much. \

"I cant Bells, we will talk about this later." he said then looked up to Rene and James. "what are you guys doing here now anyway. She knows the truth now, you cant make her fallow you. She will not be you little slave. She go on now. Leave." as soon as Charlie was done speaking. The left. I had a felling that this wound be our only encounter with them but at least we now knew what to expect.

"Sam, Charlie. I think we should go to my house. To further understand this new predicament. Kids you are free to join us, or do whatever Sam needs you guys to do." Carlisle spoke up.

"It was Sam's turn to speak. Jake go get Billy and then stay with me. The rest of you guys go back to the reservation and keep and eye out for trouble, and fill in Collin and Brady."

As soon as everyone got up and started to leave, Charlie once again waved his hand and the chairs disappeared. Then he disappeared, we ran to the house and he was there waiting for us in the front yard. This was going to take some getting used to. I could only imagine what Bella was thinking.

**I know its short and late. But I had some problems to take care of. Hope you guys like it. I will update hopefully by Friday. Please review. Do you like where this story is going?**


	16. Makeovers and Movies

**Ch 16: Makeovers and Movies **

**Bella POV**

The elders had just finished their weekly meeting. The elders are the name that Emmett gave to Carlisle, Sam, Charlie, and Billy he said that one day when he got kicked out of Carlisle's office when they were going to have one of their meetings, he decided to be sarcastic and I quote. "oooh, better get out the Elders are here" everyone started to laugh. The name eventually just stuck.

Two months have passed and I have almost mastered the craft of both fairies and witches. Charlie was set to leave tomorrow and their meetings were now going to turn to bi-monthly instead of weekly.

The story for the beautiful people of Forks was that we were going to move out of state. But I was going to stay until this semester was over. Then I was going to move back with my dad, till then I was to stay with the Cullens which were an old family friend, this part was just assumed by the people of Forks. This carried over to the school. The female section of the school population became enraged that I was going out with Edward, let alone that I was now living with his family. The stares and glares continued which sucked sometimes because my eyes were adjusting to their color that they were going to be. Today my eyes became a greenish brown. I was happy today was a Saturday. We had just finished packing all my things. That I was going to take with me to the Cullens house. This house will still belong to us and not be sold there were too many memories here. Charlie put a spell in the house before walking out, it was a precaution so no one will break in and look at our things. I will still come here every once in a while but the only way in is to teleport here, so no one could get in.

We then drove off to make it look as it we were leaving Forks, the Cullens following us in order to take our car back. We got on a plane and said our goodbyes. We actually made it look very convincing. Then we boarded our plain and made our way to New York. Which is where an old family friend lived. My dad wasn't kidding when he said old. She was one of the oldest witched that lived here on earth. The rest of them lived in the other realm. The royals however get to stay 18, but they have the option age but that is only a look, they get to look as old as they want, though on the inside they will always be and feel 18. There we ate, and rested a little and then teleported back to the Cullen's house.

Once I got there I was taken to my new room. Part of the deal was that I had to have my room in the Cullen's house, whether or not I slept in my room was a totally different story that had not been discussed at all. As soon as I got myself settled I said my final goodbye to Charlie. And he left, I was not too sad. I had learnt how to go back and forth between worlds about 2 weeks ago. I was always welcomed over there I even had my own room in the mansion that my dad now lived in. I was also to visit him every odd numbered weekends. On the even numbered weekends he was to come here and have the meetings with the others.

"Finally you live with us Bella, now we can have our girls night. Every night!" Alice yelled excitedly. Was this girl insane. every night. The was crazy. I was lucky this semester I still had school. But after I was to start home school to keep with the facade. The only downside was that I had to go to New York to get the home school books and meet with the teachers.

"I'm sure Bella would love to have a girls night another night Ali, but today we are enjoying a nice family night. Too bad Charlie had to leave now, he would have enjoyed this. Ok everyone get the popcorn prepared" We looked at Esme like she had just gone insane at the same moment the pizza delivery guy came. She looked at us and said. "what I also invited the pack, now that Bella can neutralize both of our smell we can get along better"

We all sighed in relief, she wasn't catching the crazy that Alice may have passed down. One movie, 15 bags of popcorn. And 20 boxes of pizza later. We were done, but Alice still wanted a girls night. I agreed on the condition that Leah and Esme joined us too. Alice more than happily agreed. The guys decided to take a dip in the pool and play friendly games. Which weren't so friendly.

We made our way to the selected spot where Alice had in mind, my basement and with a wave of my hands it was filled with the perfect spa day essentials, that of course Alice had me conger up. It helped me practice my magic. HA, as if.

"So, Leah" Alice piped up. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Leah turned red and just nodded no. "Why not?"

Leah was still blushing while she said this. "No one I like is ever interested. Trust me." Alice's face went blank.

"So not true. Jacob Black is interested but you are to stubborn to notice. Trust me. I'm always right. And don't even dare to say you are not beautiful like most girls, because you are. Trust me. Wait! You know what. Bella, Rose, Esme its makeover time. Bella make this a closet with all the right clothes. Come on presto. Esme help Bella pick out an amazing outfit for Leah. Rose and I will be in charge of hair and make up. Oh we need a hair and make up section too Bella. Come on chop, chop." I did as I was told. It was for Leah anyway.

A few hours later, came out the new and improved Leah. Jacob Black could not deny her. It was around 9 pm so it was still early. I teleported to the pool to see who was swimming. Most, well all of the wolfs had left except for Jacob. He was waiting for Leah from what I could sense. Yes this would work. I went back and made them all get into bathing suits. Alice knew what was going on. Then we teleported back to the house and when towards the pool.

"Is there any extra room for us in there?" Alice yelled out. They guys happily agreed and we went in. "Ok everyone we are going to play a little friendly game of Chicken. Most of you know how to play so pick your partners. GO!" . Everyone swam towards their significant other while Leah was getting into the pool. Jacob swam towards her.

"Leah would you like to be my partner for this game" Jacob said

"Sure" Leah blushed. The rest of the night went as planed. We played chicken. They new couple bonded. then we went inside to get dressed. We deiced to watch another movie. The time passed and Leah and Jake fell asleep. We carried Leah to my room and left Jake in the living room. When they finally woke up they were greeted to a nice hearty breakfast.

"Hey you guys. Jasper, Alice, Esme and I are going on our morning hunt, we will be back sometime near 6pm. Then the second group can go." Carlisle said right before they left, right when Leah and Jake began to eat.

"Hey Rose and Emmett. Leah, Jake" Edward came down stairs in fresh new clothes. "Hi love" he said to me then he kissed my lips.

"Good morning man, sorry we stayed here last night. We didn't mean to we just knocked out." Jake said

"Its fine, I miss humans sleeping around in this house. Bella is no fun now that doesn't sleep" Emmett boomed and laughed. Rose slapped him outside of his head. The house filled up with laughter at Emmett expense. "Not funny guys. Rosie that was not nice."

"Well we would love to stay but we I have some shopping to do. We will be back later" Rose said.

"No we don-" Emmett was about to say but Rose hit him and dragged him off to the mall.

Once we were done laughing, Jacob and Leah went back to eating their breakfast.

"So what are we doing today guys, Alice is gone and I have a free day until they come back" I said

"Leah and I have to go after breakfast. Sam called a quick meeting to discuss a few things. So we will see you later Bella." Jacob said,

"Yea, maybe next time guys, Bye." Leah gave me a hug goodbye and they left.

Edward and I decided to cuddle up to a movie while we waited for the rest to come back. During the movie however we heard a noise. We began to see what had cause that noise. I immediately wished Emmett and Rose were back. It couldn't be, I tried calling Jacob but the lines were down. Why now.

As soon as we turned around there they were. Rene, James, Victoria and Laurent. Great.

"Hello Bella, did you miss us. I told you we would be back" Rene said. Before I knew it they had me and Edward. We tried to escape but it was useless. They had us.

"Now Bella, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. Come with us now and your precious Edward here lives." A voice said. My guess was Victoria.

"Let him go, and I'll go with you" I said.

"Bella no. You cant. Please let them take me not you" he said to me. If I left now they would all be safe. The Cullens, the wolfs and Charlie. I had to go.

"I'm sorry Edward. Just know, this is for the better. Promise me not to do anything reckless"

"No Bella, you cant leave with them. Wait, I'm sure help will come. Don't leave with them."

"Edward promise me. Please just promise" I was on the verge of tears, I kept reminding myself this was for the better.

"Bella, I ca-"

"Please just do it. And never forget. I love you, Edward. I always have and always will."

"Fine, I promise. Bella but please don't lea-" it was too late, they had let him go. I teleported him to the Cullen's and then I went with them. Tears were freely flowing from my eyes, but I had done the right thing for everyone. I just hope that I had made the right one.

James and Rene took me into a car and drove me to a secret location then we flew to another location. Needless to say I had no idea where we were going. But at this point it did not matter. Not where I went, or where I would end up. I had left my Edward, my love, my soul mate. I had left him forever, but no matter they would be safe. I would be forced to live with James and Rene. I just hope the Cullens would end up happy.

"Honey we are home" I heard Rene say. She was speaking to me, I was about to argue with her, but what was they point they have me captive. There was no way out unless I wanted the Cullen's hurt. I was stuck here, with them. The only good part of all this was that my real family would be safe.

I got to my new "home" and was escorted to my room. When I got there, I just lied on my bed. Sad, angry and alone. No more Alice, Rose, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, or Carlisle. No more dad, no more Billy, Jacob, Sam, Leah and the other wolfs. And lastly no more Edward. The only thing left of him, al of them are my memories, all the good and bad don't seem to matter now.

**Alice POV**

Come to momma, I thought as I was about to capture that yummy looking Plump dear. Oh how good that looked. Then out of no where Edward appears. Wait, where did he come from and where is Bella those two are joined at the hip.

"Alice call everyone" Edward said, he looked so shaken up

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me, with pain in his eyes. I could tell he was about to break down. "Alice, they took Bella" he said. As soon as those words left his mouth he broke down. He began to sob. It was loud enough for the others to hear. They all came running to see what was wrong.

No one had to even ask, they all knew. How could I have not seen this.

"Al- Alice its not your fa- fault. We have to f-f-find her. There is no w-wa-way I can live w-wi-th-o-out her". Edward spoke as best he could. As soon as we could get Edward stable we were off to the house.

**Sorry I know I said Friday, but I could not think of a good way to finish this chapter, so here you go I hope you enjoy. And just in case you wondering why Bella just doesn't escape you will find out in the next chapter sometime. Luv ya hope you guys love it. **


	17. Fresh Mind, New Pair of eyes

**Ch 17: Fresh Mind, New Pair of eyes. **

**EMPOV**

Man I though Alice was a shopoholic. Rosie is just as worse.

"Babe, are we almost done. Please I'm exhausted, please" I begged

"Silly Emmett, we don't get exhausted. But I get the point. Let me par for these items then we can go. Is that fine"

"Yes! Finally" I went for a smooch but she just put her hand up. FINE.

We finally got back into the car, and we had like one million missed calls from the family. We musta been running late. We drove home, faster than I had before. Yes, new record for me!.

"Holla Family" I said. "The king is home" when I finally got time to look around. It did not look normal. Edward looked so bad, Alice was around the same condition.

"What Happened" Rosie finally spoke up.

"Bella was taken" I heard Carlisle say. Oh no, Bella. My little sister gone. Why did we leave. I looked at Rose with pain in my eyes, this was mostly her fault. She wanted to go shopping. Then I looked at the wolfs. No it was theirs. They left Bella and Edward alone, venerable. They should not have left. But then again we should not have left either. Man, why did we leave.

Edward must have overheard me think. "Its no ones fault man. We will get her back., I will get my Bella back" he seemed so determined. But how soon will that be?

**Alice POV**

*********** 5 days later************

Five days. Five long days we have been without Bella. We have been trying to find her but it just seems impossible. We keep searching but nothing shows up. They have somehow managed to escape my visions except when I caught a glimpse of some woods that could be anywhere. Edward has been all alone in his room searching for every possible forest and woods we could look through. Once he has a list he will be determined to find her. He is not about to give up, he could not loose her. We could not loose her. Charlie was also doing everything in his power to find her but so far no good.

*********** 2 months later************

**Bella POV (BTW she has sort of had a kind of amnesia, she doesn't remember anything)**

"Isabella, get over here please" I stop my sketch. I wonder what she wants now.

"What mom?"

"Have you gone out hunting yet, your eyes are turning black again."

"I can last, but fine. I'll go into town tonight. Sound good" I said, she nodded and let me go back into my room.

I really did not like going hunting. The thought of killing a human repulsed me, that is why I only went after lowlifes, criminals. People who do no good to society. My eyes have been red for the past two weeks of so, I used to have them gold. But my mom said that was just how newborn's eyes were. And they were often evil if they had those eyes for a long time.

I for one reason or another could not believe that, I did not feel evil. Evil was the thought that I got when I looked into my eyes. I was a monster, a monster that had creepy abilities that no other of my kind had. It came in handy when I went into town, I actually looked how I wanted and that was how I caught my meal.

I eventually made it back to my room and began my sketched again. I was drawing a beautiful man, an Adonis. He had copper hair and a strong jaw bone, and boyish about 17 or 18 years old. But I could never find the perfect shade for his eyes, I keep changing them. To every color, the recent color I have thought of was green it seemed to suit him well. But they was another color that looked like it fit better. Gold. But that could not make sense, did I know this man. He seemed to familiar but I could not think of where I have seen him before, maybe in a town I have hunted at. Before I knew it, it was time to go into town for my meal. The darn lowlife would be out and about now, waiting for their next target. Oh how that table would turn tonight, I got ready and shape sifted into the perfect body type for them, it was sickening. I also changed my eye color to a green, and was off for my hunt. Oh how I wished there was a better way to eat.

**Edward POV**

Its been two whole months with no Bella. We were now in Ireland hoping to catch a glimpse of Bella. Alice got a vision of a town, and that is where we were at right now, looking for my Bella.

"Edward, relax. Alice said we will see her soon. Today, here. So calm down please." I heard Jasper say. then i felt a wave of calm overwhelm me. This time I aloud it to calm me.

As soon as I was calm, I noticed Bella's scent. I followed it, then I noticed a young girl. With piercing green eyes, similar to mine when I was still human. This girl smelt like Bella but looked or acted nothing like her. This girl was accompanied by a man, no good would come of this. I heard his thoughts. He was going to do what he had done to many other girls before her. It was not good, he was a true monster.

Once they were in the ally we were going to intervene so no one would see, no one would see our speed. They got to the ally and we were ready to defend the poor girl.

"And what is your name, ma' lady. You should have not crossed my path. You would have still been alive to see tomorrow." he snickered and I saw the girl though his eyes. She was backing up into a corner. We had to walk at normal speed to not alarm anyone, we had about 4 min to go.

"Please, leave me alone. I'll let you have all the money I have on me. I wont tell anyone about this, promise" I heard her say, poor girl.

"I am so sorry girly, but I can't do that." he began to trace his finger along her thigh, then her stomach, she began to whimper, while he was at her shoulder ready to remove that spaghetti strap dress the poor girl was wearing.

"Bad Idea" She said. at that moment she became, a vampire. It was Bella, that man immediately apologized, and begged for mercy. "Not a chance in hell" Bella said, with anger, then broke his neck and proceeded to drink from him after she was done. She looked up and saw us. "Who are you" she demeaned, did she not recognize us? That's when i saw her ruby red eyes. Why was all I could think of. how could she live that way. I was being blocked by Emmett, he was being extra protective of me.

"Bella" Carlisle spoke up, don't you remember us"

"I am not playing, who are you" I stepped out from behind Emmett. She looked at me in shock, "You, have gold eyes, they are supposed to be green. Who are you. " she looked at all of us. "You are all Newborns!" And with that she ran off. We continued to follow her into the woods.

**Bella POV**

After that last delicious drop of liquid, I looked up to see seven vampires looking up at me. I looked at them then demanded them to then to tell me who they were.

All I got from the older looking blond one was." Bella don't you remember us". wait hold it how did they know my name!

"I am not playing, who are you" I said with a threatening voice. Then the strangest thing happened, the man who I have been painting all this time came into my view.

"You, have gold eyes" I said , "they are supposed to be green." that was how I imagined them anyway. "Who are you. " I asked them. They all looked so familiar but I could not give a name to them.

I then continued to look at the boy, then glanced at their eyes. They all had gold eyes. Impossible. "You are all Newborns!"

With that I ran off, back to my home. I knew they were following me. I only hopped they were prepared for the newborns following me.

**I hope you guys like it. Sorry I am taking long to update and that its short. Hopefully the next one will be posted soon. **


	18. Intruders

**Chapter 17: The Intruders**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

"Mom! Aunt Victoria! Come quick, I was in town and I saw them."

"Who?!" they both asked in unison.

"I don't know, newborns, I think. They have gold eyes!" At this point my mom and Victoria had come to my side in an instant.

"What they found us that us, it's impossible. Do you think" I heard my mom say.

"Do you think James? How could he be so stupid, I told him not to thi-" Victoria stopped mid-sentence.

"Wait what are you guys talking about, what do you mean 'they found us', who are they" I asked

"Bella sweety they are very bad news, very bad people. They only cause trouble. Let me deal with them, go somewhere safe and don't think about it just go." my mom said.

"No, I don't want you guys getting hurt. I'll wait with you" I said

"BELLA" I heard a man shout. I turned around shocked, how could he know my name? an The most shocking part however was that it was the pretty boy from my drawings. The others soon arrived after him, they looked at me all shocked.

"Who are you guys and how do you know my name" I asked in a growl like tone.

"Bella what happened to you" the short one asked

"I'm asking the questions here, answer or else."

"Bella I told you they are bad news just get rid of them already" my mom said in a hushed tone.

"They brain washed her" said the pretty boy to the others,

"I am not brain washed, you are mistaken." I told them in a menacing tone.

"Bella, don't you remember us. We are the Cullens remember. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle. Me, I'm Edward don't you remember me" The pretty one said, Edward as he called himself.

Edward? I remember I used to know an Edward. But I could not recall him. Edward. Edward. Edward. Maybe that was the name of the boy in my paintings. Yes, his name was Edward. What happened, didn't he have green eyes?

"Bella do you remember me I'm Edward"

"Edward?" I asked there was something familiar about them but I couldn't place it. The boy whom I now knew as Edward was very very familiar. I let my thoughts run a little more before I remembered that the strangers could hurt my family. "I don't know an Edward, or a Cullen clan. All I have to say is this. Don't you dare hurt my family!"

By this time they all had puzzling look in their faces.

"Well. Well. Well. Back for some more, I thought you guys gave up finding her a long time ago. She's mine now. Not yours. I suggest you guys leave before I unleash her on you. Let me tell you she could be a bit feisty but her memory was easy to erase with, well you will just have to find out, or not. The point is that she doesn't know you anymore so get lost!" I heard James say. Wait what, my memory has been erased. What is he talking about?

"James you IDIOT! WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT!" I heard Victoria scream.

"Everyone just shut up!" I yelled. "What do you mean my memory had been erased? And I am not some pet you can just unleash."

"Bella, I was kidding sweetheart. Come back" James said.

"What he meant by that was they put special mix in the blood you drank to suppress memories. Isn't that right, James? Victoria. Renee?" I heard Edward say.

"Here is an idea, everyone just leave me alone. Who are you people" I said to my mom and James.

My mom looked at me with guilt in her eyes, I was just about to turn around and leave when Victoria grabbed me. "Let go of me!" I yelled when she grabbed tighter I just looked at her and she disappeared.

"Everyone! Just leave me alone!" I said. And with that I ran into the woods.

I ran for I don't know how long until I felt thirsty and a deer caught my eye. I quickly went for the kill and was surprised at how much better it tasted. I cleaned up and discarded of the body and went to my happy place, a cottage in the middle of nowhere.

I had stumbled upon this place while exploring a while back. I have some belongings here, mainly paint, canvases and clothes. I was glad I never told anyone about it, there was no way to track me here.

I walked in and took the protector sheets off of my things and cleaned up a little, after a little cleaning I opened the windows and went to the impromptu art studio in the small cabin to look at my paintings. I looked at the pictures of the pretty boy, now known as Edward. But was Edward the same guy as in my paintings? I wanted to make sure, I quickly went to a painting that I had not finished; this time instead of coloring his eyes green like in my other paintings I added gold.

This time I was certain they were the same person. But who were they? Had I seen them before? Something told me I have seen them but I couldn't remember them, why couldn't I remember them?!

Then I remembered what James said, they had erased my memory, but how? After a moment of thinking I decided to go hunting again, the deer tasted great earlier so I decided for another. After that hunt I decided to go for a walk in the woods to clear my mind. All of a sudden I felt dizzy so I went back to the cabin just before my mind went black.

_They had Edward and me, they were holding us and we couldn't let go…._

"…_told you we would be back…"_

"…_we can do this the easy way or the hard way…"_

"…_come with is and Edward lives…"_

_The voices were faded and unclear; I couldn't make out the voices._

I woke up in a cold sweat; I decided to take a shower. Today was defiantly a long day. After my shower I got dressed on a pair of simple jeans a nice blue fitted t-shirt and a hoodie. I was going to find my answer, but not with Rene, James or Victoria. I was going to get them from the Cullens.

That was easier said than done. I had no idea where or how to find them. I sat down on my the couch to think, as I began thinking of them I started getting flashes of a house through someone's view, the more I thought about them the clearer the picture got, and pretty soon I was able to locate wherever they were.

I quickly collected myself and my bag and I headed over to the Cullen house. Hopefully this was not a bad idea.

**AN: So, this is long overdue, and short. Hope you guys enjoy **


End file.
